What if villains won?
by Hector F123
Summary: At Brian's request, this is a collection of 'what if' one shots. Each chapter tells the story of a universe parallel to a certain Disney movie, a universe where something happened differently and the main antagonist prevailed. Starts as T rated, but might turn M rated later.
1. Lion King

Scar still cannot believe that all that happened in one day. Or should he say in one night.

First, Simba, who was supposed to have been dead for years, shows up before him. Then,

minutes later, he's desperately hanging on the cliff for his life, totally in Scar's mercy. Just

like Mufasa years ago. Scar could laugh of the irony!

The black maned lion burrows his claws into Simba's front paws. As opposed to Mufasa,

Simba did not roar of pain. He's obviously too scared to even let out a cry!

-'Should I tell him that it was me who killed Mufasa?' Scar wonders in his head in a fraction

of a second.

No! Let's not take any chances. This brat has already lived way more that he should have.

First, he survived the trap at the elephants' graveyard. Then, he survived the stampede

trap that killed his father. Next, the hyenas, those inefficient henchmen, failed to finish

him off after the stampede, when nobody was protecting him anymore. Hell, he even

survived in the deadly desert he resorted to after leaving Prideland. If Scar postpones

this even for a second, this brat might get a chance to make one more miraculous comeback

from the jaws of death. He shall not risk it. (Scar thought all the above in the fraction of a

second, because he didn't think all that word for word, but just the meaning). Alas, he shoves

his nephew off the cliff!

-'SIMBA' Nala screams, for the second time today.

Simba falls to his death. Scar turns around.

-'Justice is served' he declares in an official tone, pretending to be sad. 'Mufasa's murderer has

been punished'.

All the lionesses are still staring in shock. Everybody in the pride is too shocked to react. Everybody

except Nala. She is even more devastated than Sarabi! Don't get Sarabi wrong, she adored Simba

too, she is his mother for goodness sake. But, to her, up to a few minutes ago, Simba was dead

anyway. That scene felt more like a ghost coming back from the dead for a while, then returning to

the otherworld. But, for Nala, it was different. She spent many moments with Simba lately. Tender

moments. They became a couple in that jungle, they performed the mating proccess. There is even

a chance that she's carrying his child right now. So, Simba's death had a much greater impact on her

than on any other lioness, even his mother.

That's why Nala is the only one who is not too shocked to react. She growls. She shows her teeth to

Scar.

-'YOU MURDERER' she yells and, with a lion roar, charges at him.

Catching him off guard, she bites his hairy head. Scar quickly pulls himself together and counterattacks.

The lionesses are just watching, still too shocked to react, while the king and the young lioness are

grappling and trading blows and bites. Eventually, Nala overpowers Scar. It was only natural that he

wouldn't be able to fight back in the end. Nala is younger, her fighting skills are much more honed

than those of a lazy male lion who has been sitting on his butt for years and, on the top of the above,

her rage has multiplied her strength.

Seeing their boss is in trouble, the hyenas decide to interfrere and attack Nala all together. Even her is

no match for a whole pack of those parasitic creatures. Alas, she gets outnumbered. When it is made

clear that she does not wish to fight anymore, the hyenas let her step back. Her mother, Sarafina, starts

licking the wounds of her daughter, who is crying, not because of the physical pain, but because of

desperation.

-'The gathering is dismissed' Scar announces with a provokingly calm expression.

However, now that the initial shock has somewhat subsided, a lionness realizes something:

-'Wait a minute. You did not explain to us how Simba killed Mufasa. How could a cub take out one of the

strongest male lions?'

The other lionesses stare at Scar, seeing the point of their companion who just spoke. The king looks

surprised for a moment. Soon, though, he recollects himself and says:

-'The details don't matter. Simba confessed his crime and that was enough. Now, as I said, THE

GATHERING IS DISMISSED. IT'S A ROYAL ORDER'.

After that, nobody dares talking back to the king, so everybody return to their rest places.

* * *

Among the flames caused by the thunder that struck, Timon, Pumbaa and Rafiki are staring at

Simba's corpse in disbelief.

-'No, this can't be true. This is our little boy. He can't be dead' Timon says in tears.

Pumbaa, who's also in denial, pokes Simba with his tusks and nose:

-'Come on, Simba, wake up. I found an anthill. Let's go have a feast like the good old days'.

Rafiki, who's more collected than them, just negatively shakes his head and sighs.

-'Why, Simba?' he says in his head. 'You had got over your guilt. Why did you let that demonic

feline play games with your mind? Why did you let him have it his way with you?'

-'Hey, monkey' Timon interrupts his thoughts while wiping a tear. 'Wanna come with us to

the jungle?'

-'Sure, why not?' Rafiki shrugs.

-'I'm coming too' a female voice is heard.

It's Nala.

-'Huh? You're gonna leave your pride?' Pumbaa asks.

-'I hate prides and their stupid laws' Nala bitterly says. 'The lifestyle at organized societies

took from me everything I held dear. Simba was right. Living in the jungle with no rules is

much better. If only I hadn't tried to convince him to come back to this place. He'd now be

alive...'

After a moment of silence, during which Nala hugs the corpse of her lover, the group of four

animals walks away.

* * *

One more gloomy day begins at the wasteland the once prosperous kingdom has turned

into. Scar wakes up. Not that he got much sleep. His hunger and thirst did not let him.

The water puddles formed by the rain that fell soon after Simba's death and some rodents

he finds every now and then are what keeps him alive barely. He cannot recall when his

last proper meal was.

Scar looks at the makeshift cage Zazu is imprisoned in (the thoracic bones of some animal).

The annoying bird is asleep right now. It seems that even that whiny creature needs some

sleep from time to time. The only reason Scar has kept him alive so far is because, if he eats

that bird, there will be nobody left to talk to. He and Zazu are the last two living things left

at Prideland!

It's been a while since Simba, that bastard nephew of his that had been refusing to die for so

long, finally rid him of his presence. A few days after Simba's death, the lionesses decided that

they had had enough and they did not intend to stay at this wasteland to starve to death. Alas,

they made it clear to the king:

-'We're leaving with or without you'.

Scar did not ponder it even for a second. There was no way he was going to leave the land.

Doing so would be like admitting that he was an incompetent ruler, that his father had been

right to belittle him, to always prefer that bastard Mufasa over him. He preferred death to

ever admitting that, even in his own head!

Not even the hyenas supported him this time! They decided to follow the lionesses instead.

Scar was kinda hurt. Those grey, parasitic creatures may be goofy and inefficient, but at least

they had seemed to be loyal all those years. The king had never expected there would come a

day when the hyenas would also turn their backs to him, though he has to admit that, if that had

ever been to his best interest, he would have also betrayed them without a second thought.

The naked king (figuratively naked, though animals are also literally naked all the time) exits the

cave. He gazes at the wasteland. How did his life turn out so badly? When he was still a cub, he would

have never imagined, even at his worst nightmares, that he would end up isolated in a ghost kingdom.

Is it really his fault? Is it his fault that he was born weak (well, weak by lions' standards)? No, it

definitely wasn't. Then why did his father always treat him as if he was the one responsible for that?

Scar spent that bitch called life always seeing someone else enjoying all the good stuff while he was left

with nothing but his misery. Mufasa was the one born with exceptional physical strength, Mufasa was the

one who would become the king, Mufasa was the one who would get the right to mate with the pride's

lionesses while he would remain a virgin, Mufasa this, Mufasa that, everything was always about Mufasa!

The same went for Simba. He was born destined to have everything without ever lifting a paw, just because

he was the king's first son. Can one really blame Scar for hating the guts of those two?

Scar believed that taking the throne would solve his problems, but it didn't. Lionesses still thought little of him,

he could see it in their eyes. Even if he could now mate with any of them, it was only because he was the

king, the only male left in the pride, not because the females were really into him. That's why he never got in

the mood to perform that deed, so he never got any offsprings (spare me the Lion King 2 retcons and

inconsistencies).

Back to the present, Scar looks at the sky. He could swear that, for a moment, he saw at the firmament the

faces of his father, his brother and his nephew. Obviously a game of his mind, maybe a side effect of hunger.

It can't have been real, right? Those three, the three demons that ruined his life, are all dead. Even though

Scar was the weakest, he managed to outlive them all thanks to his wits.

That last thought makes the black maned lion smile. Heh. Come to think of it, he did prove that he's better

than them. He is alive and they are not. They are dead. The source of his misery is dead. The bastards that

were so unfair to him are dead. What reason does he have to keep torturing himself? What reason does he

have to insist on claiming this worthless excuse for a kingdom? He defeated those who made him feel

worthless all his life, he is a king in essence, he does not need a crown as well.

Scar laughs heartily. For the first time since he was a very little cub. He finally feels free! He returns to the

cave. Zazu wakes up. When he sees his master laughing like that, he freaks out.

-'Has he gone insane?' the bird says in his head.

Scar shows his teeth and growls, making Zazu tremble.

-'I knew it, I knew he would eat me someday' he thinks.

With a roar, the lion hits the cage with his paw, thus smashing it into pieces. Zazu has accepted his fate. But,

then, to his surprise... Scar laughs heartily again.

-'We're going' he says.

-'Huh? We're going where, sir?' Zazu asks in surprise.

-'Anywhere' Scar shrugs. 'Now that I'm finally free of my mind's prison, I don't care where I am. You don't even

have to follow me. You're free to fly away if you want'.

Zazu ponder it for a while. He's got so used to serving someone. It would feel weird if he was left alone after

so many years.

-'No need, sir. I shall follow' he says with a bow.

-'Then hop on my back and we're leaving' Scar laughs.

Zazu laughs as well (he has to admit that hearty laugh of his master is contagious) and flaps his wings,

ending up on the lion's back. Then, the two last remaining creatures at Prideland leave, never to return.

Who knows what adventures the future holds for them? Scar no longer fears anything. Life is an adventure

and, just like every other villain, he is the hero of his own story.


	2. Snow White

Queen Grimhilde is sitting on her throne, waiting for the hunter to come. Darn, what is taking that

stupid servant so long to go and call him? She just can't wait. Every minute, every second Snow White

is still alive, every breath that bastard step daughter of hers is taking is like a stab in the queen's heart.

To Grimhilde, beauty is be all and end all. She will never let herself forget that it is because of her

good looks that she succeeded in her life. No, she was not born beautiful. On the contrary. She used to

be cross eyed, with terrible acne problems and fat like hell (and she could not lose a pound no matter

how much she starved; her fat was probably a hormonal problem). Alas, all little girls of her age would

mock her. She was trully miserable despite being a person of the nobility and living in immense wealth.

Even her parents' servants would whisper stuff behind her back, she could hear them, even though

they never had the guts to admit it whenever she asked.

But everything changed when, as a young adult, she decided to take up black sorcery. Thanks to the

vast fortune she inherited after her parents conveniently died in a fire that she survived (little will

everybody else ever know that it was Grimhilde who set that fire to get rid of her parents and inherit the

money), she had the luxury to invest enormous amounts of money to consulting magicians and acquiring

potions and spell books. She became one of the most powerful magicians in the land. And, thanks to her

spells, she changed her appearance, she turned herself into the most beautiful woman that the kingdom

had ever seen.

Of course, her beauty could not go unnoticed. The king, whose wife had died of a disease recently, officially

asked for her hand. And so, she became not only queen, but also ruler of the kingdom after the king

conveniently died 'by unspecified causes' soon after the wedding (little will everybody ever know that it was

Grimhilde who eliminated him).

As the omnipotent ruler of the land, she had the last laugh. She used all her underground political and financial

power to get back at those girls who had hurt her during her childhood. No, she did not kill them. That wouldn't

satisfy her in that case. She ruined their lives, she gave them fates worse than death. One of those girls is now

quadriplegic, after a mysterious attack by unknown men in a dark street one night. Another girl is in jail for debts

she claims she never got (well, for some reason, in papers, she hadn't paid taxes for years; guess who changed

the official state documents!) where the other prisoners rape her day and night (Grimhilde makes sure that not

a single day passes without her being raped!). A third girl ended up homeless after all her family died of 'unspecified

causes' and no one will hire her (guess who made sure she will never get a job anywhere!).

Grimhilde knew that she was the most beautiful and she was enjoying every second of it. Thanks to her magic

mirror, she could spy on the discussions among the palace's guards and hear them say how they would 'screw

hard that hot chick if they could'. Not that she will ever give herself to any of those peasants, but just knowing

that they lust her gives her unbelievable pleasure. She would even spy on them masturbating to the thought of

her, then she would masturbate to the thought of them masturbating to the thought of her!

In a few words, Grimhilde's life would be perfect had it not been for that single thorn: Snow White. When she

started hitting puberty and her amazing beauty started becoming obvious, when the queen started hearing the

guards say stuff like 'oh, the things i would do to that loli, she's so much hotter than that bitch step mother of

hers', she lost her inner peace (or what a villain perceives as inner peace anyway). The day her mirror confirmed

that Snow White had surpassed her, she got like 'That does it!'.

Back to the present, the hunter enters the throne room and greets the queen with a respectful bow:

-'What did you ask to see me for, your majesty?'

Grimhilde gives him a pensive look. This hunter, he's so... sentimental. What was she thinking? He will never

carry out the task. He will definitely let her escape.

-'Um... your majesty, did you hear me?' the hunter politely tries to draw her attention.

-'I wanted to ask you to take my step daughter for a walk in the woods. But I decided to do it myself after all.

You can go' the queen answers.

-'As you wish, my queen' the hunter bows again and leaves.

* * *

In the woods, Grimhilde is watching her step daughter playing with animals and flowers while singing stupid

songs. Snow White's back is turned. Now or never! She quietly draws the knife and starts tiptoeing towards

the jolly girl. Almost any other person in the world would have not managed to do it. That innocence, that

kindness would have melted many evil hearts. But Grimhilde's rage is so great that has made her immune to

any kind of sentiment. She raises the knife.

As she lowers it with all her strength onto the back of her step daughter's neck, thus eliciting from her a scream

of pain that makes all animals and birds around run away, she remembers all the times of misery she has spent

because of that teenage whore who had the audacity to be more beautiful than her. These memories give her

more adrenaline and strength (at this moment, she might as well have the force of ten men!), and so, she

continues with one forceful stab after the other:

-'Take this... AND THIS... AND THIS... BITCH. FOR ALL THE THINGS YOU HAVE DONE TO ME BY MERELY EXISTING'.

The queen's words are mingled with Snow White's screams of agony. Even after uncountable stabs, even

when the poor teen girl has silenced, even when it is more than certain that she's dead, the queen keeps

stabbing her repeatedly! That is how big her rage and hatred are!

By the time the queen finally stops to take a breath, the knife's blade has curved!

* * *

Snow White's death was attributed to the attack of a bear. That's what Grimhilde said and no one dared

doubting the words of the queen, let alone suspecting her out loud!

Right now, the queen is standing in front of her room's window and gazing. Here he comes again! That

boy that had tried to flirt with her step daughter a few days before the latter's death. That prince from the

kingdom nearby comes here almost everyday, gazes at the place he first met his love interest and cries

for hours. This is starting getting annoying. The queen decides to go outside and confront him.

When she reaches close to him, she realizes that she does not know what to say first to draw his attention.

Well, no need, for, next moment, the boy takes his eyes off the well where he first saw the girl of his dreams

and turns around to look at the queen.

-'Why, your majesty?' he sobs. 'Why did that have to happen to her? She was the most sweet, the most

kind hearted person in existence'.

Grimhilde looks dumbfounded for a moment. What is she supposed to answer? When she saw him through

her chamber's window, all she intended to tell him was to fuck off and never return (well, she wouldn't say

that word for word, she has manners thanks to her nobility status, but that would be the meaning). But, now,

she just can't! It's as if all her initial annoyance was blown away!

That handsome boy, his youth, his emotions, his innocent attitude, have a strange effect on the queen. It's

like he reminds her of stuff she lost sight of long, long ago, when she was still a little girl whose soul was

devastated by the peers. The innocence of Snow White never had such an effect on the queen, because her

jealousy dominated anything else in her. But not this time. Grimhilde has competitive feelings only towards

female beauty, not towards male handsomeness.

On impulse, the prince hugs her! The shocked queen slowly raises her hand and gently pats on his back as

he cries in her arms.

-'Life is rough, boy. Get used to it' she tries to console him

After a few moments that felt like eternity, the prince looks at her, with his eyes still in tears:

-'Thanks for your kindness, your majesty'.

-'If you ever feel the need to talk to someone, you can visit me at my castle' Grimhilde says.

The next moment, she can't believe she said that!

-'You're a really nice person, my queen' he bows. 'Now I understand why your step daughter was raised so

well'.

* * *

The prince visited the queen several times over the following weeks. They would discuss for hours in her

chamber or at the palace's garden. The prince believed they shared with each other their sorrow for the

death of Snow White (though that wasn't exactly the case, since Grimhilde never felt sorrow for that death).

The queen also felt good during those meetings nonetheless. She can't say she turned a new leaf or that

she regretted her past deeds. She can't say that she is released of the demons from her past. But still,

whenever she was close to him, she would (at least temporarily) forget everything negative, she would feel

once more like the pure hearted girl she once was, a girl that needed no wealth, beauty or power, just

someone to hug her and magically make everything okay.

One night, they went even further than that. No, neither of them had planned this. It just happened by itself.

They were two lost souls that had found each other in this miserable reality, creating their own safe heaven

around them.

Do not get the prince wrong, he would never forget Snow White, he would always love her. But his love for

Grimhilde was something magical in a different way. Snow White was a girl, Grimhilde was a woman (the

terms 'girl' and 'woman' do not necessarily refer to physical age; there are many women out there who are

younger than many girls). In another universe, the universe where Snow White survived and the queen died

instead of the other way around, Snow White needed the prince's guidance when they first consumed their

marriage. But, in this universe, the prince was the one to be guided! His far more experienced lover would

take care of everything during their private moments in bed. And he liked it!

* * *

Morning. The naked queen gets off the bed, while the also naked prince is still sleeping. Without bothering

putting on any clothes, she goes to gaze through the window. Now that she is not wearing any make up

and her hair is not covered by that cloth she usually has wrapped on her head during her daily activities,

she is trully gorgeous. Her long black hair, her perfect body, her naturally beautiful face make her look like

a good hearted goddess!

-'When do you think all this is going, Grimhilde?' the prince, who has meanwhile woken up, asks.

The queen shrugs and turns around.

-'I mean, no offense, but you are considerably older than me and it would be weird if we got married' he

continues (don't forget that these are the middle ages and people were much more conservative than

nowadays).

-'Marriage is overrated, kid' the queen laughs. 'Trust me, I have tried it'. (no matter how cruel she is, in

terms of progressiveness, she's way ahead of her era)

-'I want to be with you' a troubled prince talks again. 'But my parents insist that I get married someday

so that I have offsprings and our family's succession to the throne is ensured'.

-'Don't worry so much' the queen laughs again. 'Who knows, maybe your parents become a little more

relaxed in the future'.

-'That would be good, but I don't think they will' the boy sighs.

* * *

Later, when the prince has left and the queen has dressed, we see her climbing down the stairs,

heading towards her underground lair. She is going to pay a visit to the boy's parents. She hopes

that just scaring them will be enough to teach them a lesson and she won't have to also take their

lives, though she will do that too if necessary.

Grimhilde enters her lair, rudely greets her crow, opens an ancient tome and starts searching for a

spell suitable to solving her problem.


	3. Hercules

-'ME... EAT... HEAD'

These are the last words Hercules is ever gonna hear. The voice of the cyclops, that gargantuan sized

creature with a pea sized brain, echoes everywhere. As he grabs Hercules and raises his hand towards

his mouth, the hero feels that everything is happening in slow motion. Phil's words gave him new power.

He is determined to fight.

He desperately looks around, trying to find something, anything, to use as a weapon. In the universe

where the story ended with Hercules freeing Olympus and becoming a true hero, at this point, he would

find a torch that he would use to temporarily blind the cyclops and then defeat him by tangling a rope

around his legs. However, in the universe this fanfiction takes place, he wasn't so lucky. That lit torch

wasn't there.

Alas, as the valuable fractions of a second were sadistically passing in slow motion, Hercules realized

that there was nothing around to grab. When the hand of the cyclops has almost reached his mouth,

Hercules clenches his teeth, pulls back his arm and, in a desperate final attempt, delivers a punch to

the giant's nose. Of course, he does not expect to defeat him with that (he no longer has his super

power, he only has the strength of an ordinary human), but he hopes that it will at least faze the

cyclops, thus making him let Hercules go; then, he might find something useful around to continue

his counter attack.

No, he hoped too much! The next moment, the cyclops produces a roaring laugh, as if that punch

was only a tickle! Herculeses eyes bulge in terror as he realizes there is absolutely nothing he can

do. True to his previous declaration, the pseudo titan bites off the head of the hero, then lets the

headless body fall.

-'HERCULES, NOOO' Meg screams.

She runs to the beheaded corpse of the only man that ever deserved to be her lover and is now

dead because of her, because of her selfish act of valuing her freedom over his life. She cries as

many tears as her eyes can produce.

Phil goes next to her. Being more collected than her in dire situations, he has the mental clarity to

realize that grieving for their dead loved one right now is a luxury they can't afford. They have to

get the hell out of here as soon as possible!

-'Come on, woman, we have to go' he tries to pull Meg away from the corpse of her love interest.

However, the woman has lost contact with reality. She has tightly hugged the corpse and she won't

budge. Phil's eyes bulge in terror when he sees the sole of the cyclopses foot coming towards them.

He has no time to think of anything else. The next moment, both himself and Meg have turned into

piles of intestines.

* * *

It's a beautiful afternoon at Olympus. Hades is sitting on his throne and enjoying some beverage

while the gods around him are unsuccessfully trying to occupy themselves with their old hobbies to

forget their misery. Hephaestus is hitting metals with his hammer, but in an idle manner. Narcissus

is staring at himself in the mirror, but his eyes are sad. Athena is playing a makeshift game; she is

throwing her spear in the air, then catching it as it falls down. Hera is just sitting somewhere alone

and trying to hold back her tears.

At least they're free again. Kinda. Hades decided to get them out of their prisons if they swore

loyalty to him. With the exception of Zeus. There is no way he will risk ever releasing that

bastard. Zeus shall remain imprisoned forever, just like it had been originally supposed to be the

case for the titans.

Speaking of the titans, they're now roaming the earth, killing and destroying. Not that Hades cares.

Why should he care about the problems of humans? He is a god, he was born with all his practical

problems solved. How could he ever show compassion to human suffering? Truth be told, Zeus, who

was also born a god, never really cared about the pain of humans either, though their lives were

definitely better when he was the ruler of the universe.

-'Knock knock' Hades suddenly cries, in a good mood.

-'Who's there?' Appollo sighs, not because he is really interested to hear the joke, but because, if

nobody answers, Hades might get upset, which would be to no one's best interest.

-'Isn't' Hades continues.

-'Isn't who?' Ares sighs.

-'Isn't life amazing?' Hades replies and bursts into laughter.

He abruptly stops when he realizes that nobody else laughed.

-'Come on, guys, it was good. Laugh' he complains.

-'I COMMAND YOU TO LAUGH' he screams, with green fire momentarily surrounding him.

The miserable gods push themselves to giggle.

Pain and Panic, the two henchmen of Hades, show up.

-'Sir, the fates are here' Panic reports.

-'Perfect' Hades regains his good mood and gets up, heading to the dining room.

He invited the three fates for a meal as a way to thank them for helping him take over

Olympus.

-'My ladies, you are as beautiful as one can get' he politely lies to the three hideous pseudo

goddesses as he enters the dining room and sits at the table, thus eliciting giggles from the

aged deities.

Pain places plates with delectable viands on the table.

Hades and his guests start eating, drinking and chatting. At some point, Panic interrupts them:

-'Sir, I have to inform you that it is the time for your daily scheduled workout'.

'Daily workout' is the sickeningly sophisticated way in which Hades calls his daily activity of raping

some goddess.

-'Well, I have guests right now' an annoyed Hades starts saying, but one of the three fates

interrupts him:

-'Oh, never mind us. We'll be happy to watch that'.

The kinda drunken Hades laughs and shrugs. Why not? He turns to Panic:

-'So, whose turn is it today?'

Panic unfolds a papyrus and, after mumbling a few names, he says out loud:

-'Aphrodite'.

-'Great, call her' Hades commands.

The two minions exit the room and soon return with the unwilling, pink skinned goddess.

The ruler of Olympus commands her to lie on the table. Trying to hold back her tears, the

goddess does so. Hades shoves the dishes off the table and goes on top of her.

He starts by kissing her amazing bare foot (I remind you that she was drawn shoeless in

the movie) and gradually moves up to her lovely leg. Meanwhile, the three fates have

stared cheering. They are rapidly tossing their single eye to each other so that all three of

them get glimpses of the action. The tallest one whistles in delight.

-'Yeah, baby' the shortest one cries.

-'Give it your all' the middle one cries.

Aphrodite feels so ashamed. She hates her body for being violated by this scum and used

as a sex show object.

Pain and Panic, who are also watching, start jacking off (yeah, they do have genitalia, they

were just visually filtered in the movie), panting like 13 year olds watching porn.

Hades raises Aphrodite's dress, throws her underwear away and shoves his dick in her pussy.

The once jolly goddess bursts into tears, thinking that, soon, the sperm of that disgusting excuse

for a man will be in her.

* * *

Hades, who has finished his deed, has passed out of the alchohol's effects. Pain and Panic have

gone to have some fun blowing their trumpet in the ears of Hermes. Aphrodite is still lying on the

table and crying. The fates are still there.

-'You know what the funny thing is?' the short one asks Aphrodite.

The crying goddess does not answer.

-'That, even if Hades had lost somehow, nothing would have changed for humans in the end' the

middle one continues.

-'Precisely' the tall one agrees. 'All humans would have eventually died and gone to the kingdom

of Hades anyway, where they would have been robbed of their consciousness'.

The fates laugh simultaneously, thinking of how funny it is. Every human being that has ever

existed or shall ever exist is doomed to end up the same way, to spend eternity in a mourning,

immaterial hell. Literally everybody! Kings, peasants, artists, murderers, priests, child molestors,

child molestors' victims...

-'But why?' Aphrodite sobs. 'Why is reality so unfair?'

-'Madam, our job is to know the past, present and future, not why the past, present and future

are the way they are' the middle fate answers.

-'But who made reality be this way?' Aphrodite keeps questioning. 'Is there some being, some

force above Zeus or Hades? Some deity that is beyond anything even us god can comprehend?

And does that deity intend to ever change this world? Is there some greater picture that we

cannot see?'

The short one looks hesitant. She's about to answer something, but the tall one interrupts her

with a slap on the neck:

-'Don't even think about it. We are not supposed to reveal the great plan'.

With these words, the fates vanish. Aphrodite smiles a little. They did not confirm her hopes, but

at least they did not deny them either. Is it possible that there is a glimmer of hope in this

darkness? Well, she wants to believe it! Otherwise, she'll go nuts.


	4. Hunchback of Notre Dame

His eyes make it obvious that he has totally lost it. His mental

state has crossed the point of no return. When he first tried to

kill Quasimodo, 20 years ago, when the malformed gypsy was

only a newborn, the priest managed to talk some reason into

him, to remind him that he was only a human like everyone else,

not some God. But now, no words can reach Claude Frollo, the

self righteous judge. Standing on a gargoyle shaped supporting

beam, he's about to deliver a fatal blow to his adopted son,

whose motions are limited by his attempts to save Esmeralda,

his dark skinned love interest.

It's a pity that we live in a world where lunatics like him are

allowed so much power. It's a pity that France in this era is

ruled by a weak king, someone who is a ruler in name only,

thus unintentionally giving dignitaries the chance to be the

ones who actually rule.

-'And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery

pit' the judge self talks as he raises his sword.

The next moment, he mercilessly lowers the blade onto the

terrified Quasimodo, thus cutting off the boy's head. As a result,

Esmeralda falls off the beheaded lad's hands and ends up in

the cauldron down below, which is full of lava!

Everybody on the street pauses and looks above them. Everybody

(Frollo's soldiers, gypsies, citizens) is horrified by that scene.

But what horrifies them even more than that action of cruelty

is that demonic laughter, this expression on the judge's aged

face. The light coming from the lave below makes him look like

Devil himself!

-'Did you see now, sinful souls? Did you see what happens to

those who disobey the will of God?' he yells, his voice being

amplified for some reason and further freaking out the rebellions.

After that, nobody has the power to keep resisting anymore.

By the time Frollo has got back in the church, climbed down the

stairs and returned to the street, the largest part of the crowd

has dissipated. Phoebus is the only one who still wants to resist.

-'MURDERER' he yells and charges at his former commander

with a spear.

However, a group of soldiers interfrere and immobilize him

before he can touch Claude.

-'Take this blonde ape back to his cage' the judge commands.

'Tomorrow, he will be executed for duty dereliction and rebellion

incitement'.

Back at the church, three certain gargoyles turn back to stones,

shaking their heads negatively in sorrow. It will be a long time

before they come back to life again.

* * *

 _The 9 year old Claude Frollo is lying on his bed. No matter how_

 _many pillows he shoves his head under, he cannot stop this_

 _torturing sound from reaching his ears. The sound of his father,_

 _the judge Frederic Frollo, abusing his mother._

 _Past a point, he cannot take it anymore. Forgetting his childlike_

 _fear, he runs to the sweet woman's rescue. When he busts into_

 _his parents' chamber, he sees his half naked mom on the floor,_

 _her body full of red marks, a result of excessive lashing. Next to_

 _her, his stern dad is standing, wielding a whip._

 _-'DAD, STOP' the boy yells._

 _His parents turn around._

 _-'Please, Claude, leave' his mother whispers in fear._

 _Frederic gives his son a strict look._

 _-'Do you doubt the words of the Holy Book, son?' he asks._

 _Claude gulps, starting losing his courage. Frederic quotes_

 _what Bible says at Corinthians' section (11:8):_

 _-'Man did not come from woman, but woman came from man._

 _Man was not made for woman, but woman was made for man'._

 _Frederic slowly paces towards his trembling son. To scare him_

 _further, he cracks his whip in the air once._

 _-'When wife disobeys, it is husband's duty to set her straight'_

 _Frederic concludes._

* * *

It's a seemingly ordinary afternoon. Frollo is in his mansion,

sitting on an armchair and reading a religious book. It's been a

few months since the day he sent those filthy gypsies, his adopted

son and that tempting witch, where they belong. Order has

been restored in Paris. Frollo feels a little remorse, but he had

no choice; he was only doing the will of the Lord. That woman

was the incarnation of Devil, generating sinful thoughts to him

and who knows to how many other men. As for the boy he half

heartedly adopted 20 years ago, he had betrayed him, he had

turned against his master, the man who had showed mercy to

him, like Judas had done to Jesus! Such ungratefulness could

only be paid with death. Now Quasimodo is definitely spending

the rest of eternity at the same place as Judas, regretting his

deeds, but it's too late for him to repent.

A servant enters the living room:

-'Sir, someone wants to see you'.

Frollo takes his eyes off the book.

-'Who is it?' he asks.

-'I don't know, sir. He claims he does not know you but he has

something important to tell you' the servant says.

Frollo sighs in annoyance.

-'Did you warn him that whoever bothers a dignitary for no

serious reason runs the risk of receiving up to 50 lashes?' he

asks.

-'Yes... yes sir' the servant hesitantly nods. 'But he insists'.

Frollo is now really curious.

-'Tell him to come in' he orders.

Soon, a bold buddhist monk enters the room.

-'What kind of humanoid are you?' an angry Frollo asks.

-'I am one who is enlightened by the truth. I came here today

to save a lost soul. Yours' the monk meekly answers.

-'What makes you think that I need anyone's help to earn

divine salvation, let alone the help of a freaky rebellion for

no cause like you?' Frollo stands up.

-'Am I wrong if I assume that your father used to often

punish you and your mother in physical ways?' the monk

asks.

Frollo's eyes widen:

-'How... how do you... who are...'

-'It does not matter who I am or how I know that' the monk

bows in an eastern style fashion.

* * *

 _The 11 year old Frollo is lying on his bed. No words can_

 _describe how awful he feels right now. That's how he feels_

 _every time he has an orgasm. Every time he is unable to_

 _resist his urges (which are totally natural and harmless, yet_

 _totally evil in his eyes) and masturbates again, he feels like_

 _a zero._

 _His father busts in the room, making his son's blood freeze._

 _-'I heard creaking sounds' he intensely says. 'Why was your_

 _bed rocking, Claude? What were you doing?'_

 _-'N... nothing' the poor kid trembles._

 _His dad violently uncovers him, tossing the blankets away._

 _-'This does not look like nothing' he yells, showing the wet_

 _patch in the middle of the bed._

 _-'Dad, I swear, I only did it for one last time, I did not intend_

 _to ever do it again' Claude pleads with his eyes wet._

 _-'I'm sorry, son, but you know that each action has its_

 _consequences' Frederic says with a ruthlessly stern_

 _expression._

 _And so, Claude's father took the boy to the kitchen, where_

 _he poured boiling water on the kid's genitalia, eliciting screams_

 _and tears from Claude._

 _-'Never forget how lucky you are for being born under those_

 _conditions, son' Frederic said to the crying Claude after the_

 _end of the punishment. 'You received the holy message. You_

 _have a chance to be saved. There are unlucky people out there_

 _who will never receive the message'._

 _-'Wait' Claude sobs. 'Does that mean that some people are born_

 _destined to go to Hell and never had a choice in the first place?'_

 _-'Precisely' the father nods._

 _-'But... but isn't that unfair?' Claude dares to talk back._

 _-'THIS IS GOD'S JUSTICE, YOU INSOLENT' Frederic terrifies him._

 _'If you think that your sense of justice is superior, you are_

 _committing the deadliest sin you can'._

 _Frederic calms down a little and stroke's Claude's head. Then,_

 _quoting another bible verse, he says:_

 _-'Few are chosen (Matthew 22:14). In other words, some people_

 _simply can never see light because God did not choose them._

 _People like gypsies. Ohh, gypsies. Never forget, my son, that_

 _there is no filthiest scum than them'._

 _Claude nods while wiping his eyes._

* * *

-'Listen, my friend' the visitor talks again.

Claude becomes taken aback that someone calls him 'friend'.

Nobody has ever called him that in his life! It kinda feels nice!

Meanwhile, the monk continues:

-'I know that Christianity preaches that everybody deserves

to go to Hell and that an innocent person had to be punished

instead of us so that we would get something we do not

deserve. But this isn't true. All living things deserve to be

happy, just because they are living things! God does not

feel the need to punish any representative of us to forgive

those who see the light. God does not need revenge. This

is a human weakness'.

-'What are you talking about, old man?' Frollo protests, even

though that man looks younger than himself. 'That Christianity

is wrong and that you know better? Do you even doubt the

existence of Jesus?'

-'Maybe he existed, maybe not' the monk shrugs. 'But it

doesn't matter. God has implanted in your hearts what is

right, what you need to know to be saved. You do not need

any prophet from 1400 years ago to tell you what justice is.

Just forget any religion for a moment and look in your heart'.

Frollo is about to call the guards to arrest this man. But, next

moment, when, for a fraction of it, he looks in his heart, he

does see the truth indeed. Justice is what he believed to be

right when he was a child, before his family brainwashed him

with religious stuff. Law is written in our hearts (Romans 2:15)!

This is the only true thing Bible says after all! Why was he blind

all his life?

The finally free Frollo bursts into tears and falls into the unknown

man's arms, who consoles him.

-'Tell me, what must I do from now on?' he asks.

-'Come with me' the monks says in a soothing voice. 'I invite you

to a spiritual journey. Are you ready to leave everything behind?'

Frollo nods! He has never been more sure in his life.

Nobody in Paris saw Frollo again after that day. I won't tell you

where he went or what he did. I'll only tell you this: He finally

defeated his inner demons and gained peace.


	5. Frozen

Cold air that burns nostrills. Slippery ground. Ice and snow

everywhere. An unnatural winter in the beginning of the summer,

all because of those damned uncontrolled powers of the queen

Elsa, powers she never asked for, even though everybody

blames her as if it's her fault. All her life was a pool of misery

because of that.

She endured so much sadness. But she can't endure this! The

death of her sister is too much! This false information that

Hans gave her had on her the effect the unscrupulous man

hoped it would have. Unable to contain her guilt, she breaks.

She falls on her knees, ignoring the physical pain the contact

with the hard ice causes to her.

Just like a lamb waiting to be slaughtered. So easy! Tee hee

hee! With a smile of sickening bliss, Hans is approaching, ready

to deliver the fatal blow. Slaying this lamb is all left to do in

order to successfully seize the throne. Just at the cost of one

life, no, wait, two lives, for Anna will die soon too. Whatever,

even two lives are an insignificant cost for releasing himself

from the shadows of his siblings that have been haunting him

all his life.

Raised in a family where nobody ever paid any attention to

him or showed any love to him, where he never had the right

to even show his frustration (if he did, his father, that bastard

excuse for a king, would order the servants to spank him till

he learnt 'how to behave properly as a person of the nobility'),

all he could do was holding all those emotions inside him. All

this anger and hatred, having no way out to be expressed,

just remained in him, gradually turning him into a monster.

Everybody in his family (father, mother, siblings) considered his

sorrow just a whim of his, something that could be cured with

groundings or physical punishments. And, even when they

bothered answering to his desperate cries for help, all they

would say was: 'Well, if you don't like living with us, you're

free to go and find your own place or live as a homeless person'.

Yes, that's how disposable he was to them (or at least that's

how he felt).

Well, it all ends today, for, now, he has the chance to get away

from his cursed family forever, to be free, to be a king, to have

total power! He deserves such power! Life owes to him that

compensation for all he has gone through. And life will repay

him today. More specifically, right now! What can go wrong?

He has raised the sword. It's a matter of seconds before he

eliminates the last thing that seperates him from power and

freedom!

-'NO' the still alive Anna cries as she runs to the rescue of her

blonde sis.

And, then... something that dooms both girls happens. Anna

slipped! She slipped on ice! What is normally a minor accident

is now what ended all hopes for a happy ending.

Ignoring the pain and bruises, Anna tries to get up as soon as

possible, but it's too late. The next thing she sees is Elsa

passing out with Hanses sword stabbed at her back and the

ice around her being dyed by her own blood. It would be a

beautiful combination of colors, was the situation not so morbid.

Ironically, the queen dies at the same moment that Anna fully

turns into an ice sculpture. The two sisters lost their lives at the

exact same time!

Trying to hide his delight and take a sad expression, Hans

turns to the people on the ship (dignitaries and soldiers) and

says:

-'I did my duty. From now on, bearing my guilt, I shall devote

all my powers to the prosperity of the kingdom...'

-'ASSHOLE' a booming voice interrupts him.

It's Kristoff, who is charging at him. Hanses eyes widen. The

soldiers won't be able to make it in time to save him. This bulky,

blonde man seems way stronger than him. There is no way he

can defend himself.

Unless... wait, the sword! Hans turns to Elsa's corpse and

removes the sword.

-'Stay away from me, you ape' he yells, forgetting his aristocratic

manners.

But killing a defenseless girl who has given up on life is way

easier than killing a fully grown man who has been raised in

the streets and got into his share of physical fights in the past.

Kristoff skillfully dodges Hanses clumsy attempt to hit him with

the sword and immobilizes the noble man (noble in terms of

descent only). Now fallen on the ice, Hans is receiving a rain

of punches by the furious Kristoff.

Finally, the guards remove the ice seller from the new king of

Aredelle. Hans stands up, with his face bleeding, feeling dizzy.

-'You insolent, how dare you attacking the new king?' a guard

yells. 'You will be jailed and executed for...'

-'Let him go, it's not worth it' Hans interrupts them while rubbing

his face.

He took enough lives for today and he's in a pretty good mood

now that he succeeded. He can let it go this time (no pun with

the movie's popular song intended).

* * *

Kristoff is doing his daily job, along with the other ice sellers.

Just like everyday, they will go to the mountains, produce

chunks of eyes with their cutting tools, carry them and sell them

to citizens. But they no longer sing while doing the above. No

one of them is in a good mood anymore. They no longer live

their lives, they just exist like animals (real life non sentient

animals, not ones like Svenn, Kristoff's moose). They merely

exist under the governing of an insensitive king who is financially

strangling the kingdom, having loaded the middle and lower

classes with unreasonable taxes. How can you be in a good

mood when working if you know that all the fruits of your work

will be enjoyed by the royalty?

At least summer has returned. After Elsa's death, the effects

of her mage eventually wore off. But, in the hearts of the people,

it's still winter. Olaf also died soon after summer returned.

In any case, what hurts Kristoff is not how bad a ruler Hans is.

It's that he did not confess his true feelings to Anna when he

could. All left to do now is regretting it all his life.

* * *

Hans is sitting on the throne, expecting the duke of Weselton,

who has visited Aredelle again for trading business between

the two countries. As he waits, he thinks of how things would

have gone if he had kissed Anna that time they were alone in

the room.

It's so funny to even wonder it anymore, but could a relationship

with her have... worked somehow? Well, he'll never know for

sure, since he never tried. Actually, he never tried with any

woman. He always assumed the reason he was disinterested

in the opposite sex was his psychological problems and his

obsession with becoming a king and freeing himself from his

family. But is this really the case?

Is it possible that there is something else wrong with him?

Something that he has not realized yet but his parents could

always see in him, which was the actual reason they disregarded

him in favor of his siblings?

Think of it. Which normal man would ever refuse to kiss a hot

chick like Anna, even for the sake of a throne, even for the sake

of all the thrones in the world?

Duke of Weselton arrives. The guards leave them alone. After

the official greetings, the duke starts presenting to him the

terms of the agreement.

-'No need to continue' Hans interrupts the dignitary before the

latter can finish reading the contract. 'I agree to everything'.

The duke becomes taken aback.

-'Just... just like that, sir?' he asks.

He's not surprised only at Hans accepting the terms without

hearing them (which is what we do nowadays when registering

at a forum, am I right?), but also at the king's expression. He

seems jolly, cool, relaxed. So unlike of his movie self. So unlike

of a royal!

-'As I said, I agree' Hans says, makes a pause and adds: 'IF' (at

this point, he stands up from the throne)

-'If?' the dumbfounded duke asks.

-'If you agree to a single term of mine' the king concludes and,

to the duke's shock, lowers his pants, revealing his youthful

dick.

The duke rubs his eyes. He thinks he's dreaming.

-'Suck it' Hans commands.

After a long silence, the duke tries to keep his reason:

-'Your majesty, please stop playing games with an old man like...'

To his greater shock, Hans removes his upper clothes, revealing

his gorgeous body.

-'Tell me the truth. Am I handsome?' he asks playfully.

The duke gulps:

-'In... indeed'

-'Come closer' Hans asks in a sensually low voice. 'Do not

fear. I won't bite you... a lot. Tee hee hee'.

* * *

Having finished their 'workout', the two naked men, the

young king and the elderly duke, are getting up from the

throne where the deed took place. Hans is scratching his

ass (it's still a little irritated after all that) while the duke

is shamefully wiping a drop of cum off his lips.

-'Please, your majesty, never talk to anyone about that'

the duke begs.

-'Okay, I promise' he winks.

After the duke exits the room, the king lets his body drop

on the throne (his head on one arm of the throne and his

legs on the other) and bursts into laughter. He feels so

relieved now that he can finally be his true self, free of the

rules he had to follow when he lived with his family. Nobody

will now lash him for getting angry. Nobody will ever mock

him for being different. He's a king and he can do ANYTHING

he feels like.

He gets a pensive expression. That bulky guy that clobbered

him the day he killed Anna and Elsa was really good looking.

Hans only now realizes that during those moments he was

being punched, he felt kinda excited in his crotch.

He decides to use his power to spot that man. He is going to

make him an offer he can't refuse. Why would anyone refuse

to live next to the king as his lover and choose to struggle to

make a living instead?


	6. Tangled

Gothel wakes up. Another dull day of the rest of eternity begins.

How old is she by now? 2000? Whatever, it's been a long time

since counting her years felt important. It's been a long time

since anything felt important.

She wears her robe and goes to have her breakfast. As she

passes by the room of her adopted daughter, the growls of

the latter remind Gothel of that girl's existence. The blondie is

growling like an animal. How long has it been since Gothel last

heard her produce articulate speech? 100 years or so? As I

said, not important. The only times Rapunzel says some words

nowadays are when she is forced to sing that song that

rejuvenates her master (Gothel uses as much violence as

needed).

Shall we feed the living nuisance now or later? Later it is. Gothel

slams her palm on the door of Rapunzel's room.

-'If you don't shut the fuck up, I'll come in and burn your skin

with hot iron again' she yells.

That's enough to hush the blonde bitch (even though she gave

up talking about a century ago, she can still understand what

words mean).

Gothel lays appricot jam on a slice of toasted bread. How did

all this start again? Let's try to remember. Darn, not so easy.

When you are as old as Gothel, past a point, your memory

inevitably overwrites stuff. Let's see, madam Gothel was born

to a rich, aristocratic family, which was on good terms with

Roman conquerors. She was fairly beautiful (as she is now when

she receives the magic effects of Rap's hair) and, as a result,

many lads of the nobility had asked for her hand. Yet she turned

down all of them. Even that one lad she actually had feelings

for! Why? She guesses her vanity, her ego and her thirst for

attention were stronger than any other feelings in her.

Gothel sighs as she bites her slice of toasted bread. Sometimes,

she wishes she hadn't been born rich, and definitely not to a

father that treated her like a princess. Oh, yes, she was the

apple of his eye. However, too much cosseting can ruin a kid

even worse than abusive behaviour. If she had been born as

a person of the middle class, she might have had a normal life.

She might have enjoyed in the normal 80 year long human

lifespan what she never managed to enjoy despite having been

alive for centuries.

A tear rolls off her eye as she remembers her loved one. Oh,

why did she keep turning him down? If only she had a time

machine. Unfortunately, even in the modern era, the era of

wonders like cars, televisions and the Internet, there is no

such thing.

Gothel gets up and goes to the living room. She turns on her

laptop, lazily checks her mailbox and starts surfing on the web.

For years, all that was a game to her. Turn down the poor lad,

wait till he returns on his knees, then kick him out again. By

the time she realized how fool she had been to throw away

her chance to love and happiness, she was a middle aged

woman. Youth goes away so fast. It's just not fair! As for her

loved one, he married someone else and lived happily till he

died of natural causes.

Gothel goes to the web page 'Raw Confessions'. Once more,

she will type her story, since you can write practically anything

you wish at this site. Pedo, incest, rape, all kinds of fake bullshit

stories are here. Once more, nobody will believe her, she will

receive comments like 'You're a faggot guy who lives with his

parents' or 'Lol, worst troll ever'.

Even so, she does type the story of her life. How she thought

she would have a second chance to youth and love when she

discovered the magical flower. How it turned her back into a

young woman and kept her like that for centuries; she remained

alive for long enough to see her country being released from

Romans and being split into small kingdoms, one of which being

Corona.

All futile! All those centuries, no man she met could replace that

one in her heart. Eventually, her crave for love was forgotten and

buried into her subconcious. All that had remained was her

enormous ego and desire to be young, beautiful and immortal

just for the fuck of it.

-'How did you make a living all those centuries?' one of the

commenters asks, pretending to be taking her seriously.

-'Good question' Gothel answers. 'Well, my involvement into

black sorcery taught me a few tricks, so I occassionally put up

performances as a conjurer. Just enough to feed my ass and

that Rapunzel whore. I did not need much anyway. I had lived

in wealth for decades, when I was still naturally young, and

that was enough for me not to be impressed by that lifestyle

anymore. I never wanted money or power. I was only obsessed

with beauty and youth'.

Gothel sits back. Sometimes, she wonders whether it'd have

been better if she had died that day. It was about 200 years

ago when Rapunzel escaped the tower. Gothel managed to trick

her into coming back, but then, all of sudden, the girl realized

she was the lost princess of Corona! To make matters worse,

that guy (what was his name again? Yugi?) who had motivated

her into living her life in freedom in the first place came to her

rescue, even though Gothel had been sure she had got rid of

him.

With a sneak knife attack, Gothel managed to neutralize him

for good this time. As she was about to take the tied up teen

girl and leave, Rapunzel made a desperate attempt:

-'Just let me heal him and I'll come with you'.

Gothel laughed:

-'Girl, you must think I'm a super duper idiot'.

Rapunzel cried, swore, begged. All lies. She was only telling

Gothel what she wanted to hear. But her abusing step mother

did not fall for that. Sticking to her initial plan, she let that

guy that played prince charming die there, forcefully dragged

Rapunzel and left.

More time passed. Germany got united into one nation (so

Corona ceased to be), two world wars took place and here we

are.

Sometimes, Gothel thinks of just stopping using the powers of

Rapunzel's hair and letting herself die of old age. Soon after that,

the tied up Rapunzel will also die. I mean, up to now, she would

only use the hair's powers on herself because Gothel forced her

to (she needs her alive).

The thing is Gothel is terribly afraid of that experience. I mean,

watching herself rapidly ageing, feeling her body weakening and

the life being drained out of her? Freaky! She wishes she had the

guts to accept death, but she does not.

Sometimes, she inwardly and unconsciously hopes that some

accident will happen to her and she will die before she has the

time to use the hair's healing powers. Then, who knows, maybe,

in the afterlife, she gets another chance to be with her loved one.

And apologize to him. Nothing is left to her but this crazy hope...


	7. Sleeping Beauty

They're almost done. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, the three

good fairies, have just finished casting the spell that has put

every single person in the kingdom to sleep. How long will it

last? Who knows? It's a neccessary evil till they find a way to

reverse the initial sleeping spell cast on Aurora by Maleficent,

the evil fairy. Because, who knows how long it might take till

a true love's kiss breaks that curse? It might as well be

decades or centuries. The three fairies wouldn't want their

beloved adopted daughter to wake up when all her loved

ones are dead, in a world she will not know anyone.

Now their only hope is to go and find that lad Aurora said she

is in love with. But how? They know absolutely nothing about

him.

-'That peasant girl...' King Hubert mumbles in his sleep when

Flora is about to leave.

Or at least that's what he mumbled at this point in another

universe, the universe where the movie took place and the

events ended with Philip's and Aurora's happily ever after.

In this universe, though, Hubert did not mumble anything (or

maybe Flora flew too fast and left before she could hear that

crucial info). Alas, the three fairies never found out that Philip

is the lad who can undo the spell with a true love's kiss.

They just fly out of the window and abandon the kingdom,

searching for that mysterious lad. They will wander for decades

in a hopeless investigation. They already know the chances of

finding what they're looking for are as close to nil as they can

get, but what else is it left to do?

Meanwhile, Philip shall remain imprisoned in the castle of

Maleficent. Tied up in chains for over 50 years. Looking

through the dungeon's window at the sun rising every day

without being able to go out and enjoy the lovely days

that are wasted one after the other in that prison. Feeling

his youth going away slowly, oh so slowly. Turning from a

20 something year old lad into a 30 something, the freshness

of his skin still being there, but just not quite. Then, into a

40 something middle aged man who should normally be

married with kids. Then into a 50 something badly aged

person, with some grey spots in his hair and a few lines

here and there on his skin. Then into a 60 something

shadow who mourns for his wasted youth, for the love

story he never enjoyed, for the children and grandchildren

he never had. Then, into a 70 something, an 80 something,

do I need to continue?

Hell! A hell of not just mourning but also boredom. Endless

boredom. Can you imagine staying in a room for 3 days?

It would drive you insane, huh? Now imagine Philip staying

in there for 70 years! I guess you now know how your

caged, feathery pets feel. If you trully love them, go and

release them, NOW.

Anyway, back to the story. There came a day that Maleficent

decided the time had come to release the prisoner. True, she

had declared she would keep him there for 100 years, but that

was just a figure of speech. She knew the prince wouldn't live

100 years. She did not want to keep him there till he died of

natural causes. No, her revenge wouldn't be complete this way.

She wants to release him when he's on the verge of death of

old age, to let him see the still young Aurora for one last time

and burst into tears looking at the blonde treasure he came so

close to getting but never did. She wants to see Aurora's face

when she realizes that the prince she has been waiting for is

now nothing more than a hideous carcass. She wants to see

the reactions of both 'lovebirds'. Oh, it will be hilarious! It was

worth waiting so long.

Maleficent enters Philip's prison cell. How old is he now? Around

90, she guesses. His hair is ghost white (well, the hair that is

left on the back side of his head, for, on the greatest part of

the head, he's now bold) and his face is a mess of wrinkles.

Appaling even to look at, let alone to touch. There is no way

Aurora will ever let him touch her again after she wakes up,

har har. It's so fun to ruin a happy love story!

-'You're free to go, young prince' she sarcastically says as she

breaks the chains with a magic, green blast.

Not saying anything (he permanently stopped talking when he

was around 35), he slowly stands up. He's not hoping for anything

anymore. He just wants to wake up Aurora so that she can have

a happy life from now on without him. As soon as he does his

heroic duty, he will go to die somewhere in the woods. Let's

get it over with!

-'Follow me' Maleficent beckons to him. 'I have a horse prepared

for you outside. I'm sorry, but your old horse died ages ago'.

She laughs at that last sentence. Being in anything but a mood

to laugh, the fleshy ghost that the prince is follows her outside.

Maleficent helps him get on the horse.

-'It will take you to the castle. It knows the way' the evil witch

informs him.

* * *

The last thing that Aurora remembers is that a damned witch

hypnotised her into touching the prick of a wheel. Next thing

she knows, she is lying on the bed with a disgusting old man

above her. Wait a minute, did he kiss her? Did she waste her

first kiss on that shitty, old coot?

She raises her upper body, screaming in aversion. This makes

Philip step back a little. Next moment, Aurora realizes who

the old man is. She realizes everything.

-'Philip. You waited for me all this time?' she asks in shock.

The prince nods. Actually, the thought of her is what kept him

from going literally mentally insane those 70 years.

-'Philip, I...' Aurora tries to say something, but she just does

not know what to say.

-'It's okay, my love' the prince speaks for the first time after

decades. 'You owe me nothing'.

He turns around, about to leave.

-'PHILIP, WAIT'

Aurora taps the mattress with her palm, thus beckoning to

him to sit next to her. After pondering for a while, the prince

decides to do so. They sit there, looking at each other,

holding hands.

-'You are as beautiful as I remember' Philip says at some

point, making her eyes wet.

In the end, he figures that the longer he stays the harder

it gets to leave, so he just stands up.

-'Goodbye, my love' he says and turns around again.

With her wet eyes, Aurora is watching him walking away.

However, before he can touch the handle and open the

door, Philip drops dead on the floor. Aurora bursts into

tears and screams.

* * *

Maleficent is watching in her crystal ball Aurora crying.

That's what the girl has been doing all the time for months.

Just crying!

Darn, it's getting boring. Maleficent guesses she got as

much fun out of this evil deed as she could. Perhaps she

must now find something else to occupy her time.

Aurora decided to never marry anyone. She feels she owes

it to Phil to wait for him all her life just like he did for her.

Her parents tried to change her mind. They argued that

the only reason Philip was true to her for 70 years was

because he was locked in a dungeon, so he could not

get with any woman anyway, not because he actually

chose to. In other words, it's kinds unfair if she does

the same thing on her own free will. Aurora, though, does

not want to hear anything. She is determined to remain

a virgin till she reunites with her loved one in the afterlife.

Will she remain stubborn till she dies of old age? Probably

not. Chances are that, sooner or later, another lad will

attract her attention and she will forget about Phil.

Anyway, Maleficent has barely started thinking of what

her new hobby will be when the three fairies enter through

the castle's window.

-'Huh? You finally figured out who her loved one was?' she

asks indifferently. 'Definitely, you took your time'.

She laughs at that last comment. Merryweather gets so angry

that she raises her wand, about to transform the evil fairy

into a frog. Fauna stops her by grabbing her arm and lowering

it. Those three are good fairies and they're not supposed to

harm others unless it is absolutely neccessary. Now the damage

is done, so harming Maleficent (assuming they could overpower

her mage somehow) would be nothing but pointless revenge.

-'Why did you do that, Maleficent?' Flora asks. 'Was it merely

because they did not invite you to the ceremony? Okay, you

won your silly game. What did you gain from that?'

-'That's how life is' Maleficent shrugs. 'There are good fairies,

who do good just for the sake of it, and evil fairies, who do

evil just for the sake of it. We need no further explanations.

The world needs evil too for the cosmic balance to be mantained'.

Flora sighs. Meanwhile, Fauna has calmed down Merryweather.

The three fairies leave.

Maleficent laughs. Heh, she can't believe she tried to open a

philosophical/existensial discussion with those three trash.

How did she become evil anyway? Who knows? She does not

even remember it herself. She's centuries old. When you are

that old, some things are totally forgotten, as if they're a past

life of yours.

Anyway, back to finding a new hobby. Chess seems interesting...


	8. Alice in Wonderland

Her lungs are burning. She knows that, if she stops, all that

burning, all that pain will go off. She may be just 8 years old,

but, at the very least, Alice knows that much. However, she

cannot stop running. She must not stop running! If that army

of demonic living cards led by that fat monster who plays queen

catch her, it's all over for her. Alas, Alice must swallow the pain,

the fatigue, the lungs screaming for mercy and keep running

as fast as her little legs can make her do so.

What is that thing in front of her? A door? Wait, the door! The

one through which she entered this world where nothing makes

sense. If only she can reach it before her pursuers capture her...

Yes, she did it! She's now desperately trying to open it. The

handle opens its eyes and speaks.

-'I must go outside' Alice begs.

-'But you are outside' the handle informs her. 'Just look'.

Alice peeks through the keyhole and sees herself sleeping.

Behind her, the screams of the approaching queen and her

army are heard:

-'OFF WITH HER HEAD, OFF WITH HER HEAD'.

-'ALICE, WAKE UP, WAKE UP' Alice cries to herself.

However, the other Alice, the one she saw through the

keyhole shall not wake up! The queen and her henchmen

are almost there. Too late!

* * *

Alice is crying in a dungeon. On the one hand, she stills cannot

believe her head is attached to her body. Thank god that shrimp

who plays king convinced his wife to show some mercy, so she

changed her initial command and just ordered her soldiers to

imprison the poor girl. On the other hand, how long is she

supposed to stay here? The rest of her life?

Suddenly, the door opens. The king enters, accompanied by a

card guard that unneccessarily introduces him by playing a

trumpet.

-'You can leave us alone' the king says, in his usual, timid

manner.

The card leaves, closing the door behind him.

-'Oh, your majesty, please, do something' Alice pleads.

'You convinced your wife to spare my life and you have my

eternal gratitude. Now, please try to...'

-'Chill, girl. I did not convince her to do anything' the king

laughs, in a different manner from before.

-'Huh?' the confused Alice does while wiping a tear from her

beautiful blue eye.

-'You see, girl' the king explains, 'all this is just a pose. We

never execute anybody'.

The little girl sighs in relief.

-'Oh, thank you thank you thank you. You are so kind, your

majesty' she holds the edges of her blue skirt and bows.

The king stares at the girl for a while. What a natural beauty

she is. Why does it matter whether her age is still in the second

half of the clock? This girl is soothing, so much more pleasant

than that wife of his. How did he end up with her? How did he

end up playing king in this miserable lifestyle? He has no idea!

Nothing makes sense in this world anyway! Nobody remembers

how they ended up here or how long ago. Nobody knows what

happened yesterday or what will happen tomorrow. All everybody

know in this surrealistic reality is the moment they are currently

living.

So, back to the current moment, the king takes a cookie out of

his pocket. Wait a minute, isn't it like the one that Alice ate before

to increase in size? The king eats it and grows to the size of a

normal adult.

-'Look' he says, with a more adult like voice now. 'I will try to

convince the queen to let you go. I think I will manage it one

of these days. You will go home soon enough'.

Alice should be happy. Yet, why is she not? She suddenly has

an odd premonition.

-'But' the king abruptly speaks again, 'since I shall help you, I

think it is only fair if you do something for me as well'.

Alice takes a pensive expression. She has to admit she has no

counter arguments against this kind of logic.

-'I guess you are right, your majesty' she says and bows again,

in the same manner as before. 'Tell me what you want me to do'.

-'Nothing at all' the monarch takes a freaky expression. 'Just let

me do everything and trust me from here. Okay?'

-'Huh?'

Without answering, the king moves towards her. He gently

makes her lie on the straw mattress of the cell. He removes

her black shoes, then her white stockings. He grabs and kisses

her amazing bare foot. His hands and lips move higher, to her

silky leg. Man, what a sensation! Alice sighs, waiting to see how

this story will end.

The king removes the girl's underpants, which have many small

faces of Chesire Cat on them, for some reason. He caresses

her vagina, eliciting a sigh from her. Okay, Alice has to admit

that sensation was nice.

The royal removes the blue dress, thus leaving the girl nude.

He steps back and admires her body for a while. Even though

there is not a trace of boobs on it yet, she is still sensational.

-'My little princess' he whispers, caressing her blonde hair.

Soon, he is naked too. He gently lies on her and starts enjoying

every square inch of that amazing living manifestation of beauty

and innocence. He kisses, her lovely belly, her delicate arms,

her sensual neck, her unintentionally seductive lips.

Finally, he shoves his penis in her vagina.

-'Oh, my. It hurts' Alice thinks as her eyes widen.

However, she realizes it's too late to stop the proccess now.

Besides, if that's the only way to go home, it's a small price to

pay.

After a few thrusts, Alice feels the weird man peeing inside her

while he produces a freaky scream. The man stays lying on her

some more, with his eyes closed and moans of bliss. Finally,

when his reproductive organ is soft again, he takes it out of the

girl's hole.

He starts dressing and beckons to Alice to do the same.

-'So, shall I go home now, your majesty?' Alice innocently asks

as she puts her blue dress back on.

-'Not yet, not yet' the king says with a troubled expression. 'It

might take a few days to change my wife's mind'.

He exits the cell and orders the guard to lock the door.

-'As if I'll let this blonde treasure go away so fast' he thinks. 'I'll

keep her here for a few more days... or weeks... or months...'


	9. Beauty and the Beast

Castle of the beast. Beast (aka Prince Adam) is lying on the

edge of a supporting beam, having been knocked around by

the popular hunter Gaston. Despite its huge size, it has been

knocked around like a ragdoll. Yes, the impressively muscular

charming hunter was strong enough to treat that hairy body

that weighs at least 180 kilograms as a soccer ball!

Of course, Beast's indifference helps too. It kinda prefers dying

now than having to live without Belle. Those few months it

spent with her were the best of its life. During those months,

it felt more human than at any time it still had its human form.

Just for meeting Belle, it was worth going through everything

it did since the day that damned fairy cast the curse on it, even

if it is fully aware that a woman (let alone a woman like Belle)

could never love a creature like itself. How did it even hope for

that in the first place? Whom was it kidding?

Meanwhile, Gaston is approaching, wielding a makeshift club.

Heh, so easy. Disappointingly so, he should say. He's not

above resorting to cheap tricks, sneak attacks and backstabbing

when necessary, but still he hoped that would have been more

of a fight. For a moment, he catches himself feeling pity for that

defenseless, miserable creature he is about to finish off.

No, no, what is he thinking? What would his dad say if he was

here? No matter how many flaws he had, his old man was the

one who turned him into the idol he is today. He was the one

who disciplined him into a tough workout routine since he was

a child, which earned him his well built physique. He was the

one who taught him how to treat women. He was the one that

lifted his stupid emotional inhibitions he had as a child and as

an early teen.

Gaston unintentionally recalls the time his father took him to a

local brothel to have him initiated...

* * *

 _-'As you can see, our 'shop' has a great selection. May your son_

 _choose what pleases him' the brothel's madam, a wrinkled, hideous_

 _lady says as she introduces the prostitutes that enter the main_

 _hall._

 _-'Yikes'_

 _This is all the 12 year old Gaston can think of when he sees them._

 _Nothing like the sweet girl that comes to his dreams sometimes,_

 _the fairytale princess he hasn't met in real life yet, but hopes to_

 _meet someday._

 _One of them has a juicy, curvy body, black hair and spanish skin._

 _Her boobs are unnaturally large and jiggle like monsters ready to_

 _attack the poor boy. Another one is blonde but looks more like a_

 _transgender. What a freak! Another one is red head, with a face_

 _that looks ridiculous because of excessive make up. To make a_

 _long story short, all of them are the mediocrities you expect cheap_

 _hookers to be._

 _-'I'll pick up one for my son' the impatient father finally says, seeing_

 _Gaston will never make up his mind._

 _-'Dad, I told you, I want to fall in love first' Gaston whispers._

 _-'NONSENSE' the adult man roars. 'Either you are a man or a sissy._

 _If you wanna be a faggot, so be it, but you will get the hell outta_

 _my house and find your own place to stay. GOT IT?'_

 _Gaston gulps, realizing he has no choice._

* * *

Anyway, back to the present, Gaston buries this memory deep

into his mind again. Let's get it over with. He raises the club

and lowers it with all his awesome strength onto Beast's head.

-'BEAST, NO' a scream is heard.

It's Belle and her old man, that annoying Maurice guy. Well, too

late! Gaston's rival is now dead. By the time Belle has entered

the tower, climbed up the stairs and reached the top, all that is

left of Beast is a hairy corpse with a pool of blood around its

ugly head.

Belle kneels next to her love interest and bursts into tears. She

hugs the hairy head.

-'No no no, please, wake up' she desperately begs, as if this

can make Beast's soul return to the hideous body. 'I'll do anything

you want. I'll be your wife. Your loyal wife. Now and forever. I

LOVE YOU!'

Well, now that Beast is dead, all the 'I love you's in the world

cannot bring it back! Gaston smirks in a sickening way. He is

smart enough to know that Belle will never marry him after that.

Well, who cares? He got back at her for humiliating him, killed

his rival and, from now on, he will be a hero in the eyes of those

dimwit villagers. Now that his pride and reputation are restored,

who needs that stubborn girl?

-'YOU ARE A MONSTER' Maurice yells and brainlessly attacks

him in his rage.

Of course, he stands no chance against the young, sturdy

hunter.

-'ZIP IT, OLD MAN' Gaston yells and shoves him away.

Next, leaving out there his former love interest crying and her

father yelling curses, he returns to the inside of the castle.

Now, to tell a good story to the villagers...

Gaston takes out his knife and cuts himself here and there! He

guesses he will look more heroic if he makes it look like he

killed Beast after an epic fight during which he was 'injured'.

* * *

Gaston wakes up in the room Beast used to sleep at. It's been

months since he killed that shit. After that, he expectedly earned

a reputation as a hero. The rumors even reached the palace

and the king decided to bestow on 'the brave man who had

killed the evil monster' not only the village but the whole province.

Alas, Gaston was awarded the title of duke and inhabited the

tower Beast had used to live at. The human possessed objects

(which remained such, since the curse was never broken) refused

to serve that bastard and left the castle, moving to Belle's and

Maurice's cottage. Good riddance, who needs them? Every

day is wonderful now in this castle, with countless of hot chicks.

Every woman barring Belle considers it an honor to live with

'the greatest hero France has ever witnessed'. None of those

bimbos demands marriage or commitments. None of those

bimbos ever talks back to the duke. He can screw any of them

whenever he feels like it.

Well, back to the story, after waking up, Duke Gaston stretches

and looks at the two nude women sleeping on his sides.

Unimpressed, he gets up, dresses and goes to the living room.

He does not feel himself during the last days. Maybe too many

comforts turned out to be bad for him. After all, he's a man of

action. He kinda misses the old days, when he would go to the

woods to hunt, when not everything was already prepared for

him. When he would hang out with his old friends, like Lefou

(since he became a duke, he considers it belitting to hang out

with peasants).

Wow! Gaston is surprised he misses that shrimp. He only now

realizes those two shared something special. Laughing at his

thoughts, he looks at himself in the mirror.

-'Well, your excellence' he talks to himself. 'What would your

old man say about that sentimentality that got into you all

of sudden?'

Darn. That question brings back one of his most hurtful memories.

Something he wishes he had never recalled again...

* * *

 _As if he's a ragdoll, the 13 year old Gaston is tossed on the bed_

 _by his dad._

 _-'You keep disappoint me, you little snot' the adult man says with_

 _contempt._

 _-'Calm down, dad' the terrified boy tries. 'I only told you that maybe,_

 _there is a slight chance, our life would be happier if you went easier_

 _on mom from time to time...'_

 _His father sighs:_

 _-'I thought I had taught you what being a man means. But, if you_

 _want to be a faggot...'_

 _And, lowering his pants and underpants, he continues:_

 _-'... I'll treat you as such!'_

 _-'D... dad, what are you doing?'_

 _The adult man locks the door, lowers the boy's pants as well and_

 _shoves his dick into the teen ass! Gosh, it does hurt! But Gaston_

 _is too scared to even scream in pain!_

* * *

 _-'Quit crying' Gaston's dad says to his son, who is still naked on_

 _bed while the adult man is casually dressing. 'Once you become a_

 _man, I'll start treating you as a man. As long as you remain a_

 _faggot, I'll keep treating you as a faggot'._

 _Before exiting the room, he approaches the boy once more, leans_

 _towards him and says:_

 _-'I'm only doing this for your own good, boy. Mind it hurts me more_

 _than it hurts you. Now quit crying before I have to teach you another_

 _painful lesson!'_

 _Gaston wipes his tears and nods._

* * *

-'Rot in Hell, old man' Gaston whispers with hatred, hoping that

his old man is in Hell indeed right now.

Wait a minute, is he about to cry again? No, of course not! Men

do not cry. Gaston is a man now. His father is no more. Nobody

has to ever know about that incident, which would ruin his

reputation.

Now he is the mighty hero and duke Gaston! Nobody can touch

him against his will! Now he is in control of his life, as well as in

control of everyone else's life.

Yes, that's the right way to think! No need for regrets or remorse.

It's not his fault if the world is the shitty place that forced him

to kill anything emotional in him. Everybody is insensitive in this

world, he just had to follow, or else he would have been eaten

alive.

Even that supposed good fairy that turned the former prince

into a beast was no better (the human possessed objects told

him the story before abandoning the castle). I mean, if she had

a problem with Prince Adam, she could have just taken it out to

him, right? There was no need to tangle all the servants of the

castle into that curse.

-'Never forget how awesome you are' he says to his reflection

in the mirror and winks.

He admires his reflection some more. Then, he starts slowly

taking off his clothes... while jacking off. Finally, he is left nude!

-'Boy, I'm the most beautiful thing I've ever seen' he says.

He keeps jacking off looking at his nude reflection until a huge

load of cum is splattered all over the full length mirror!

With a sigh, he starts dressing. That moment, three of the castle's

bimbos enter.

-'Hey, your excellence, zup?' one of them, a blonde dumbhead

asks.

Gaston rolls his eyes.

-'I decided to go hunting today' he replies. 'I feel I've gotten

rusty, I need some action and...'

He pauses, feeling stupid for giving such detailed explanations

to those female meatbags.

-'So, you'll leave us alone?' another bimbo, one with pink hair (!)

gives him a 'puppy eyes' look.

-'Well, till I get back, lick this mirror clean' he imperatively shows

them the full of cum mirror glass.

-'I'll do it' one of the bimbos says.

-'No no, I'll do it. My tongue is really absorbent!' the second one

says.

-'Step back bitches. I'll do it' the third one says.

The three girls attack each other and start a catfight over which

of them will lick the cum off the mirror! Gaston rolls his eyes once

more at their incredible stupidity and exits the chamber.


	10. Cinderella

She is casually combing her hair. She is humming the melody

from last night's ball. She is in a dreamlike state, having lost

contact with reality. Next to her, unbeknownst to her, the

godmother, who has turned invisible, is standing and shaking

her head negatively in disappointment.

-'Oh, Cinderella, why? Why did you ruin the blessing I offered

you?' she wonders in her head.

True, she had warned her that the mage would last till midnight

and, then, the chariot would turn back into a pumkin and the

mice back into horses and her marvelous dress back into rags.

But that didn't mean she should not have used her common

sense.

You go to a ball, you find your true love, he pleads you to stay.

You can already tell he wants to marry you, to offer you a better

life than the hell you have lived till now. Yet, what do you do?

You just leave and go back to your misery! Very clever, Cinderella!

And, when, next morning, you find out that your true love is

a prince and his messengers will soon arrive to take you to

the palace, what is the next 'brilliant' thing you do? Keeping

your stupid mouth shut so that you can take your tyrants by

surprise when the duke arrives? No, nothing like that! You do

something much more ingenius! You start singing the melody

from last night's ball, thus making your perceptive and devious

stepmother aware of everything, then you go to the attic and

leave the key at the door, as if you're saying to your enemy:

-'I'm a total dimwit, lock me in, I deserve it'.

-'I'm sorry, Cinderella, I can no longer help you' the godmother

thinks. 'You brought this to yourself'.

Indeed, according to the rules of fairy godmothers, each of

them is allowed to only show up and help her godchild once.

A godchild should not let down their guard and expect everything

from magic solutions like Cinderella did that day. Godparents'

mage are not miracles that solve everything, they're rather

the boost that will give a godchild the strength to stand up

and fight to achieve their own miracle themselves.

That's what Cinderella should have done, but she didn't. A

damsel in distress to the point of stupidity! Always relying on

someone else to save her.

Okay, in the movie's universe, the mice and the dog did save

her. It was a combination of their help and dumb luck why the

blonde girl did not pay for her inertia in that universe. However,

in this universe, fate is going to be much more cruel to the

dumb blonde.

Lady Olga Tremaine, the evil stepmother, enters the room. Her

initial plan was to say nothing and just lock Cinderella. Fortunately

(for her), she quickly got over her initial impulse and evaluated

the situation more rationally. How the heck did that girl show

up at the ball dressed like that? She has to find out.

-'Cinderella' she calls out.

Still in her dreamlike state, her step daughter pays no attention.

-'Cinderella' she strictly snaps

This brings the girl back to reality. She turns around and looks

at her stepmother in fear.

-'Tell me the truth. What happened last night?' Olga asks as

she paces threateningly towards Cinderella.

-'W...what do you mean?' the girl steps back.

-'Don't take me for a fool, girl' Olga insists, retaining her usual

calmness but making it clear she is losing her patience.

Once more, Cinderella proves she does not have the guts to

stand up:

-'Okay, okay, I'll tell you'.

And so, she tells the whole story!

Fairies? Mage? Ridiculous! But, come to think of it, everything

makes so much sense now! That could explain how Cinderella

produced those clothes out of thin air last night.

-'Give me the other slipper' Olga asks imperatively.

-'W...wha...'

-'No whats, no buts, no ifs!' Olga comes closer and closer to

getting an out of character burst of rage. 'I know you have the

other slipper. Give it to me, girl. Don't talk back to your mother!'

Cinderella remains hesitant. Olga charges at her. After some

struggling (without needing to use real violence, though, since

Cinderella was too scared to trully physically resist), she finds

the slipper in the girl's pocket. She examines it. No way her

daughters' feet would ever fit in that thing.

That thought fills Lady Olga Tremaine with so much rage. So

much rage! It is impossible to hold it inside! Right before her,

there is Cinderella. She hates everything about this girl. A girl

born rich, enjoying since birth a lifestyle that Olga had to marry

a hideous looking man to gain access to.

She sacrificed her youth, the sweetheart she never married

(because he was poor), she sacrificed everything when she

married that (wealthy) excuse for a male just to make sure that

her offsprings would enjoy the carefree childhood that she

missed due to poverty.

Big mistake, as it turned out! You see, her husband's genes

doomed her daughters to those ugly bodies. All the wealth in

the world cannot change the fact that no man in the world shall

ever lay eyes on them. She hoped she would offer her daughters

a bright future, a happy life, that she would be able to live the

youth she missed through her daughters' happiness.

However, as Drizella and Anastasia grew up and their ugliness

became more and more obvious, she could no longer deny the

truth: the poor girls would end up in their life as miserable as

her.

That's why she hates the beautiful and wealthy since birth

Cinderella. Because that girl has all the things she wanted to

have in her youth but didn't. Because that girl has all the things

she wanted her daughters to have but they don't.

It's so unfair. It's easy to be kind hearted like Cinderella when

you are beautiful. But what if you look like a caricature like

Drizella and Anastasia? Can one really blame those two for

the bitterness in their hearts?

As she thinks all the above, time seeming to slow down from

her perspeptive because of that ocean of thoughts, she

unconsciously tightens her grip around the glass slipper she

is holding. That was the breaking point not only of the glass

slipper but also of hers!

-'FUCK' she yells, realizing her hand is bleeding.

Fuck, it does hurt, both physically and emotionally! Some

fragments have been burrowed deep in her middle aged skin.

-'Mother, are you alright?' a concerned Cinderella asks.

Then, to the girl's surprise, her step mother's eyes widen.

-'I never was better' she whispers.

Gosh, what is this newfound feeling? She suddenly feels she

can do anything. Literally anything!

Why did those slippers not change back after the magic effects

wore off anyway? Is it possible that some of the godmother's

mage had stayed in them and passed into Olga's body when

the glass penetrated her skin? Let's find out!

What Olga wants more than anything in the world is for her

daughters to acquire amazing beauty and Cinderella to become

nightmarishly ugly. And so, it happened! Olga forgets her manners

and bursts into laughter.

-'Look at yourself in the mirror, you beauty' she says sarcastically.

The confused Cinderella does so and... OH, THE HORROR! Her

nose's size has multiplied and a huge pimple has grown on it!

Her once spotless skin is full of marks, pimples and lines. Her

hair is greasy (and all the showers in the world will not fix this).

-'NOOOO' she screams.

Olga smirks. There is no need to lock her anymore. The prince

would never marry that shit! No man would ever marry this shit!

Not even if she was the wealthiest princess in the world.

-'If I was you, I'd kill myself' madame Tremaine says, having

returned to her usual, collected self, and exits the attic.

Cinderella bursts into tears.

* * *

Olga goes to the living room. She sees her daughters. Oh my!

She wants to cry of joy. Drizella looks like a lighter skinned

version of Jasmine or Elena of Avalor. Anastasia looks like

something between Ariel and Anna (from Frozen).

-'Mother, what happened to us all of sudden?' Drizella asks

with a mixture of shock and happiness.

Well, no need for the whole world to know about her newfound

magical powers.

-'Who knows, girls?' she smirks. 'What matters is that now there

is no way your feet won't fit in the slipper'.

* * *

And, trully, both Anastasia and Drizella turned out to be able

to put the slipper on without any problems. So, all three

Tremaines were taken to the palace.

In the beginning, the prince refused to marry either of the two,

since neither of them was the girl he had fallen in love with,

though he was obviously awed by their beauty.

The king decided to host the Tremaines at the palace, hoping

to eventually change the prince's mind. As days passed and

the mysterious girl from the ball could be found nowhere at

the kingdom, the prince came to terms with reality: He would

never see her again, no matter who she was.

After that, he started hanging out with the new, super hot

versions of Anastasia and Drizella. They would often spend

the night together in the prince's room having threesomes!

Both the king and Olga had realized what their offsprings

were doing, but they did not mind! The king wanted grandchildren

(and he would soon have them, since it was impossible that,

after so much sex, neither of the girls would get pregnant).

Olga wanted her daughters to be happy and enjoy the youth

that she hadn't. Everyone had got what they wanted (well,

everyone except Cinderella!), who needs marriage?

* * *

Back at the Tremaines' abandoned mansion, everything is dusty.

No one has entered this building for a long time. If someone

ever accidentally enters and reaches the attic, they will 'enjoy'

the horrific spectacle of the decaying corpse of a hellishly ugly,

young girl, with a knife stabbed in her chest. He might also spot

some mice dressed in tiny clothes crying around her.


	11. Aladdin

-'The genie gave you the power. He can take it back. Face it,

Jafar, you're still second best'.

Will the words above really work? Aladdin highly doubts. But,

in this condition, about to be strangled to death by the giant

snake that Jafar currently is, what does he have to lose? No,

wait, the transformed wizard seems to ponder it. Is there

really hope after all? Can that madman be so power thirsty

to fall into such an obvious trap?

-'Heh. That lad must take me for an idiot' the magician thinks.

'It is more than obvious that he expects me to wish to become

a genie so that he can trap me in a lamp. In any case, though,

he's right. The genie has more power than me. Darn, this

thought is annoying'.

Okay, think, Jafar. You have one wish left. You can ask for

anything you like, barring a few things. You cannot ask for

someone to die or return to life (which means you cannot

wish for the genie to die). You cannot ask for someone to

fall in love (as he found out when he attempted such a wish

on Jasmine a few minutes earlier). And, of course, obviously,

you cannot ask for a greater number of wishes or for the

aforementioned limitations to be removed. Now, having these

facts in mind, how can you ensure your omnipotence? Hmm?

Oh, wait, there is a way!

The transformed wizard lowers his gargantuan body towards

the awkward feeling genie:

-'GENIE, listen to my final wish. I want you to be banished

into another dimension forever!'

Both Aladdin and Jasmine (who has meanwhile got almost

entirely engulfed by sand in the giant hourglass she's trapped

into) widen their eyes. Not just of desperation but also of

horror. I mean how ungrateful can an evil person be? The

genie gave practically everything to Jafar, yet he's now dooming

it to a horrible fate, a fate worse than death. Just because he

does not want to take the slightest chance.

The blue entity sighs and stands up. His smile is gone. For

good this time.

-'Guys, I'm sorry' he says to Jasmine and Alladin. 'I have no

choice. Goodbye, forever'.

-'NO, GENIE, DON'T GO. STAY WITH ME' Aladdin cries in

desperation, although, logically, he knows that all the pleas

in the world will not convince it to disobey the genie rules

and stay.

Alas, the kind hearted entity vanishes in a cloud of blue smoke,

never to be seen again. The two youths that came so close to

living their love story lose all hope. Jafar laughs like crazy, his

gigantic body producing a laughter that echoes everywhere in

the room and makes even Iago plugs his ears for a moment.

-'HAR HAR, HE'S GONE. Now nothing can threaten me anymore.

I'm the ruler of the whole planet!'

Without further ado, he strangles Aladdin to death while Jasmin

is drowning in the sand. The two wonderful young people that

lived a romantic story in another universe are now helplessly

watching each other suffocating while feeling the air being

drained out of their own lungs as well.

-'Jafar, please, show mercy to them. I'll do anything' the sultan,

who is currently wearing puppet clothes, decides to make his

own desperate attempt.

The enormous snake laughs again.

-'No way' he refuses. 'Those two caused me too much trouble

already'.

Soon, both lovebirds are are dead and shall remain so. Just like

Abu, Aladdin's monkey, shall remain a lifeless toy and the magic

rug shall remain in tatters.

The eyes of the former sultan become wet. Before he can burst

into tears, though, Iago force feeds another cracker to him,

producing a gag that would make the readers laugh had it not

been for the double death moments ago.

Jafar returns to his human form and makes the giant hourglass

disappear as well. He stares at the two fallen corpses. Heh.

So close to each other, yet so far actually. Death is a difficulty

impossible to overcome that renders this physical distance of

a few meters between them practically infinite.

Now, how shall he dispose of the corpses? Burn them right here

and right now with a blast or something or throw them

somewhere to rot at their leisure? Oh, well, he will decide later.

Leave the dead meatbags on the floor for the time being.

There is a more urgent need he has to satisfy. One of sexual

nature! Jasmine trying to seduce him earlier gave him a really

good boner. He must have sex with someone. Now!

A smirk is formed on his face as he comes up with a super

creative, yet horribly sickening idea. But, hey, why not? Is he

or is he not the most powerful being in existence? What's the

point of having struggled so much to achieve that title if he

does not enjoy it? He walks towards the former sultan.

-'Iago, stop feeding him crackers and step aside' he says

imperatively to his sentient parrot, who, of course, obeys.

The crying sultan looks at Jafar. What is this madman up to now?

What else does he want? Did he not do enough to him already?

-'You said you'd do anything for me if I let that bitch daughter

of yours and the vagabond go. Well, you WILL do anything for

me either way'.

No sooner has Jafar said those words than he extends his stick

and, with a spell, transforms the sultan into a hot woman! She

is a woman with long, black hair and dark skin (like most women

at Middle East), dressed in a green bra and bubble trousers

the same color.

The sultan widens his eyes, realizing what that sick bastard

wants.

-'NO, PLEASE, DON...' he screams, only to realize that his voice

is also that of a young woman.

Jafar no longer needs to use his mage for the time being. His

normal physical strength is enough to wrestle a woman onto

the floor. And so he does.

The sultan does anything he can to escape, but, in this female

body, he has even less strength than he had as a short, chubby,

old man (and, even in his normal, male form, he probably wouldn't

be able to win a physical fight against the much younger and

taller Jafar).

The wizard forcefully removes the sultan's pants, lowers his

and shoves his dick into the beautiful, female ass.

-'HERE, TAKE MY CUM, WHORE' he cries in bliss as he thrusts.

Man, what a thing! Right now, Jafar feels that he's fucking not

just the former sultan but the whole Agrabah!

Meanwhile, Iago has left, feeling this scene is too shocking for

him to watch. Besides, it's not that he gets turned on by female

humans, since he is a parrot.

After the deed, Jafar transforms the crying sultan back to his

human form.

* * *

Morning. Jafar is missing. The sultan (currently in his normal,

male form) is taking indifferently all Iago's insults and abuse.

He has got used to everything by now. Besides, what Iago

does to him is nothing compared to when Jafar will turn him

into a woman and rape him.

He does not dare to admit it, but, eventually, his body came

to 'respond' to those sexual assaults. He hates himself for

the orgasms he has felt. He does not want to physically feel

this way, but there is nothing he can do about it. It's an

automatic reaction of the body. You know, like when you

are tickled and you laugh, even though you don't like it,

because laughter is an automatic physical reaction.

* * *

A bird is flying over Agrabah! Is it... Iago? No, wait, it's Jafar.

He has turned into a bird. He lands on a cliff, where he can

watch the whole city from, and returns to his human form.

What a view! Ahh, those simple joys in life. It sounds funny,

almost ridiculous, but, sometimes, he misses the days he

could enjoy such small joys carefreely, without the hunger

for more and more power burning his soul. When he was

still a child, before being affected by reality and letting himself

be convinced that he had to be someone to be happy. Heh.

Even Jafar cannot believe that he once used to be like that.

It feels like he's talking about a former life of his.

And now, that he has all the power in the world, what? Now,

that there is nothing more to accomplish, what? Endless

boredom?

Perhaps he could seek different kinds of accomplishments

from now on. He was always a pretty smart man (he proved

it when he outwited everyone and took over Agrabah), a

restless spirit. Perhaps he could do something like... dunno...

researches? Why not? What exactly is mage? Is it something

that goes against the laws of physics? Or is it just a different

way of applying those laws?

How about starting a scientific research and writing a study

about that? Yeah, sounds good for a start.

Let's see, what else can he do to pass the time? He gazes

at the city. What do all those people do to entertain themselves?

Speaking of those people, would it be entertaining if he tried

to be nice to them, to be a good ruler?

Okay, okay, they will never forgive him for his atrocities (especially

the former sultan), but still, if he decided to go for such a lifestyle,

he could easily erase their memories and make them think he was

a good guy to begin with. The question is, does he want to be

like that? Is it worth exploring the possibility of watching people

prosper under his protection being more fulfilling than just

terrorizing them?

Jafar laughs at those thoughts. Let's not overdo it. One change

at a time. For the time being, he will do his scientific research.

As for his other crazy thoughts, he might ponder them again in

the future.


	12. Little Mermaid

Ursula almost cried for a moment when she took of hold of the

trident. How long has she been waiting for this? She can't tell.

It feels like centuries have passed since she started wanting

revenge from Triton, that bastard male (well, all males are

bastards). It's his fault that every good quality in her died a

long time ago.

She was a maiden of the nobility, full of kindness. A beautiful

young woman (her upper body looked exactly like Vanessa,

the woman she disguised herself as to charm Eric in the movie).

An innocent girl that wanted to give love to everyone. Especially

to him!

She fell madly in love with the young Triton, the successor to

Atlantica's throne, the moment she first lay eyes on him. Her

only dream was to marry him. Not in order to become a queen.

She genuinely loved him (well, whatever a sick mind like hers

perceives as love anyway).

Yet Triton chose another woman of the nobility to marry. Oh,

why, Triton? And, most importantly, if you wanted to marry

someone else, why did you have to break Ursula's heart as

well? A few days before his wedding, Triton made a drunken

mistake and slept with Ursula! The next morning, of course,

like all male pigs, he was like 'what happened was a mistake

that will never happen again, blah blah blah'.

Ursula felt so used, so cheap. And she felt even worse when,

despite telling Triton's fiancee about the incident, that other

woman forgave him and married him anyway. In the end,

Triton's father threatened to strip her of her nobility status

and banish her from the palace if she kept pestering the

newlyweds.

Ursula's jealousy reached the extent of psychosis and she

started experimenting with black sorcery. Once this was found

out, she was exiled from Atlantica's capital and ended up living

in a grotto all alone. Her only company were her hatred and

her two eels (Flotsam and Jetsam). She found them when they

were babies, abandoned and hungry, and felt compassion for

them for some reason (no person is just black or white).

Eventually, her experiments, though turning her into a powerful

witch, also messed with her body. Her skin got an unnatural

color. She gained many pounds of weight. She aged prematurely

and her hair turned white. Furthermore, her lower body (which

had been fish shaped as in merpeople) turned into octopus

shaped.

Well, all the above belongs in the past now. At last, she has

had her revenge. At last, she is free of that man's curse. I mean,

look at him now. Turned into a polyp. Ain't he pathetic? Serves

him right! He'll stay like that for eternity and Ursula will rule

Atlantica in his place, as a fair (in her opinion!) compensation

for all the misery she has gone through.

And now, before we begin our reign, a final touch! To kill the

apple of the daddy's eye, the little mermaid! Ursula hates that

chick as much as she hates her father, maybe even more! Want

to know why? Because, when she saw her, in the crystal ball,

fall in love with Eric, she saw in her a part of her old self. She

remembered herself when she fell in love at first sight with

Triton.

Why is life so unfair, dammit? Why did that redhead whore have

her feelings reciprocated while herself she had to live with the

pain of her one sided, unfullfilled love for all those decades?

That makes her mad. What does this redhead whore have that

she doesn't? Nothing! Then why did life bless Ariel and not her?

Well, whatever, justice will be served now. Ariel will die.

-'SO MUCH FOR TRUE LOVE' Ursula (currently grown to a gargantuan

size) yells in a distorted voice, about to strike the poor mergirl

with a thunder from her trident.

In the movie's universe, Prince Eric saved her by impaling the

psychotic witch with a ship. It was a sank ship that the whirlpool

caused by Ursula had brought back to surface and the prince

had managed to ride by grasping its rope. However, in this

universe, that rope was not there. Ain't it funny how, in most

Disney's movies, a seemingly random object can make such

a difference by just being there and lead the events to a happy

ending?

Alas, Prince Eric was 'enjoying' the last moments of his life,

dying of asphyxation underwater, the moment that Ariel

was struck by Ursula's lethal weapon.

The job is done. The two lovebirds are no more. The sea

subsides and Ursula returns to her normal size, a smile of

satisfaction on her face.

-'Heh, at least those two might enjoy a reunion in afterlife,

assuming there is one' Ursula thinks. 'The really poor

unfortunate soul (pun with the movie's popular song intended)

is Triton, who will remain a miserable polyp for eternity'.

Ursula laughs at that thought. A laugh of wild, temporary joy,

not a laugh of genuine happiness. Because Ursula will soon

find out that even being the ruler of the oceans cannot

ease her pain. As long as she keeps that mindset of hers,

she will always be trapped in an endless cycle of misery,

searching for the next thing to hate, the next thing to

want revenge against.

Now all the sea creatures can hope for is that, someday,

God Neptune (the creator of all sealife) will open her eyes.

But who knows, maybe God Neptune does not even exist,

maybe he's just a mirage, a legend that merfolks created

to have hope and keep going, like humans do with religions.


	13. Jungle Book

-'Now I'm gonna close my eyes and count to ten. This will make

the chase more interesting... for me!'

With the words above, Shere Khan, the mighty tiger, the

creature that is feared by everyone in the jungle (well, except

the elephants obviously), starts playing the cat/mouse game

with Mowgli, his potential human victim.

-'One... two... three...' the feline starts counting with his eyes

closed.

Instead of doing the reasonable thing and run away, Mowgli,

the boy in the loincloth, is brave (or should I say idiotic) enough

to stay there and wait.

-'...four...' Shere Khan continues, in a sadistically slow pace.

The vultures on the tree gulp. Does this boy have a death

wish or something? It seems that spending all his life in the

jungle and facing dangerous situations quite often (like Kaa,

the snake) was not enough to shove some sense into his stupid,

pre teen head.

-'...five...'

Shere Khan has not heard any running yet. He opens his eyes

curiously. No way! The boy is still here. And what is he doing?

Trying to find something to use as a makeshift weapon? Does

he really think that a branch or a peeble will make up for the

difference between his puny strength and his adversary's

monstrous one? He stops the counting and declares in

annoyance:

-'You're trying my patience'.

In the movie's universe, at this point, Shere Khan rapidly

counted all the way to ten before attempting to attack. And

this extra fraction of a second gave Baloo, the bear, the time

needed to make it in time and save his little human friend.

However, in this universe, the tiger was not so generous.

Deciding that Mowgli is too insolent to deserve a sporting chance

after all, he skips the rest of the counting and charges.

The boy's eyes bulge in terror. He waves the branch he's holding

once. As if his lack of strength was not enough of a problem,

his technique turns out to be poor as well, so he only hits thin

air before feeling 200 kilograms or so of pure body muscle that

can generate real strength falling on him and pinning him on

the ground.

The vultures fly away in horror as Shere Khan is burrowing his

fatally sharp teeth in the poor boy's neck. They're not insensitive,

they just know there is nothing they can do to help. So, being

practical minds above all else, they see no point in risking their

lives. Nothing personal, okay?

-'MOWGLI, NO' Baloo's voice is heard.

The tiger turns around and sees the bear staring at the corpse

with his eyes wet. Baloo negatively shakes his head in denial.

-'No, he can't be dead' he whispers as he approaches the dead

body Shere Khan intends to feed on.

The bear tries to touch the boy's body, having forgotten the

tiger's presence. He does not even know where he is anymore!

The feline's sophisticated tone voice brings him back to reality:

-'Are you a friend of his? Well, I'm sorry, this is the way things

are supposed to be. Big fish eats little fish. Nothing personal'.

However, Baloo has gone beyond reason at this point. He glares

at Shere Khan with eyes full of hatred.

-'YOU MONSTER' he yells and charges at him.

The surprised tiger receives a hit by the bear's paw in the face.

-'This will definitely leave a scar' the tiger thinks in annoyance

as he feels the bear's teeth trying to be burrowed in his neck.

After that, he recovers from his initial surprise and counter

attacks. For a while, the two beasts are exchanging blows,

standing on their hind legs. In the end, Shere Khan overpowers

his foe and pins him on the ground. He stares at him. He can

kill him. But why should he? Bear is no food that he knows of.

-'You villainous monster' Baloo growls, not caring about whether

he will die anymore.

Shere Khan chuckles. He always finds it funny when a jungle

creature simplistically calls him 'villain' or 'monster' or something

like that, since he knows that such characterizations are neither

true nor false. He's just a carnivore. Carnivores have to kill for

a living. Mother nature decided it shall be this way.

-'Go away, fatso' the tiger gets off the defeated foe.

Admitting defeat and feeling the need to grieve for his friend,

the bear leaves.

Shere Khan rips the kid's little belly with his claws, making his

intestines see the daylight. Delicious! Internal organs are a

great source of energy. The tiger starts devouring his meal.

* * *

After getting full, Shere Khan left what was left of the boy's

carcass (I don't think you want me to describe the corpses

condition after that!). Now he is enjoying a walk in the jungle

to digest his food.

Wait a minute, isn't this the human village? Well, Shere Khan

is not hungry right now and, even the most fearsome carnivore

will not kill when not hungry (only humans do that!). But he might

as well have a look. Let's see, what does this human creature

approaching look like...

Its size is roughly the same as Mowgli's. But it has some clear

visual differences. It must be a female.

Shere Khan's ears twitch as he tries to listen. Is she... singing?

Well, he has to admit her voice is beautiful. She crouches on

the river's bank and fills a jar with water.

Well, as we said, Shere Khan is not hungry right now. But he

finds this little female creature fairly beautiful. Sometimes he

envies male humans for mating with females like that. If he has

one good reason to wish to be reincarnated into a weak species

like a human at his next life (don't forget this is India), that

reason is the opportunity to try his reproductive organs into

such a female.

But, hey, why not now? No armed adult humans are around

to protect the girl. It will be an interesting experiment!

Alas, the tiger leaps and pins the shocked girl on the ground.

Before she can scream, Shere Khan closes her mouth with

his paw. He can see the terror in her eyes. Heh, she must feel

so defenseless, so worthless right now.

-'Don't worry, my little one. I do not intend to kill you this time'

Shere Khan says.

Of course, the girl only hears an incomprehensible growl, since

she was not raised in the jungle like Mowgli and she cannot

understand the animal language.

Shere Khan licks her face. Even though human flesh is tasty,

this time, by licking this certain piece of flesh, he feels a different

kind of pleasure. One of sexual nature.

With his other paw, he raises the girl's skirt and licks her legs

as well. His reproductive area (which was invisible during the

movie) is now increasing in volume until it is totally visible.

With his paw, Shere Khan somehow manages to rip the girl's

underpants. His claw accidentally rips her vagina's hymen as

well. The surprised tiger looks at the human blood on his claw.

His surprise makes him unconsciously take his other paw off

the girl's mouth, thus eliciting a scream of pain from her.

She tries to get away, but the tiger pins her back on the ground

by taking hold of her shoulders.

Little by little, he shoves his penis in her vagina. What this girl

would experience with Mowgli as a wonderful sensation (soon

after the end of the movie in that other universe) is now a hell

she wishes she had never lived. She'd genuinely rather the

tiger had just devoured her!

* * *

The girl got back to the village with her clothes torn and full

of blood and bruises. When she told her parents what had

happened, they couldn't hold their tears back.

To make matters worse, a few weeks later, it was found out

that she was pregnant! Nobody dared to imagine what the

creature that would come out of this would look like!

And nobody ever found out anyway! For, the elders of the

village decided to execute the girl as an honor killing!

In a sense, maybe that was better for her too. I mean,

how would she ever be happy again in this world after

all that?

Who knows, maybe she meets Mowgli in the afterlife and

the two lovebirds enjoy there what this cruel life has

deprived them of. Let's all pray that they will do so.


	14. Peter Pan

_Author's note: I watched 'Peter Pan' movie just one hour ago and I already came up with its villain_

 _winning 'what if' scenario. Heh, am I great or what? I know there is a 'Peter Pan' sequel as well as a_

 _series with Tinkerbell, which might contradict some of the backstory I give to the main characters_

 _in this fic. So, don't start whining. My fic is based solely on the original 1953 movie._

* * *

She's desperately trying to break free of the latern Captain James Hook locked her into. Tinkerbell still

cannot believe she let her jealousy get the best of her. Now her beloved Peter Pan, the dearest person

in her centuries long life, is in mortal peril because of her.

Darn it, if she could increase her size (as she does during her private moments with Peter, when her

body grows to the size of a normal human), she would instantly escape. Unfortunately, to do such

a thing, she must perform a certain dancing ritual and, in her makeshift prison, there is not enough

room for that.

Finally, she manages to knock the latern over. In the movie's universe, at that point, one of the

latern's glasses broke, Tinkerbell escaped and saved Peter. But, in this reality, events are destined

to follow a different path.

The glass does not break and Tinkerbell sighs, realizing there is nothing she can do to escape. Tears

start rolling down her lovely cheeks. As Captain Hook is eagerly counting the seconds outside, waiting

for Peter's death, Tinkerbell recalls how all this started.

The glowing little fairy used to live in a celestial world, far above the clouds. A world inhabited by

celestial creatures, such as fairies like her and angels. Since she could remember herself, she

would frequently be warned to never fly too close to the human world, because, if she ever

approached too much, she wouldn't be able to ever return to her own dimension. Being curious

and stupid, she disobeyed.

Alas, she ended up on an island. A normal island, inhabited by red skinned humans and mermaids.

For a few years, she lived there, having accepted her fate, alone, unable to communicate with

anyone, since no one would understand her fairy language consisting of bell sounds.

One day, a shipwreck happened close to the island. It seemed most of the passengers were

the residents of an orphanage, kids aged 6-12. The only survivors were a group of kids and

one adult supervisor called Mister Smee.

The group lived as castaways for a while. Eventually, Tinkerbell came across the oldest of the

kids, Peter Pan. Being 12 years old, he had started feeling some sexual awakening, as opposed

to the other kids, who were younger.

Somehow, Peter and Tinkerbell became friends fast. Somehow, Peter even came to be able to

recognize the subtle differences between the bell sounds the little fairy produced, thus eventually

learning her strange language.

Tinkerbell was so fond of that boy. Would she dare to say 'in love'? She's not sure. In any case,

she trusted him enough to reveal to him some of her secrets. For instance, the dust emitted by

her body could give unique abilities to a human body if it was sprayed on it; it halted the growth

and ageing proccesses and rendered the body able to fly. Those effects are temporary, though,

so one needs to be sprayed by that dust often if they wish to retain their childhood and levitating

abilities.

Peter shared that secret with the other children. They decided not to tell anything to Mister Smee.

Thankfully, he was not really smart, so the kids could easily handle him; on top of that, as years

went by and he aged, he went even more mentally incapable. Not growing up anymore, the

children decided to name their island 'Neverland'.

At night, the permanently physically 12 year old Peter would enjoy some great moments with

Tinkerbell, unbeknownst to anyone else. A sexual paradise! Eventually, he added mermaids

to his collection of lovers. Yes, mermaids do have vaginas where their fish part meets their

human part!

Mermaids were not jealous of one another, but they would go ballistic if they ever saw Peter

with another female. Thank God they never happened to find out about Tinkerbell's ability

to temporarily grow to human size or about what she did with Peter, otherwise they'd have

tried to murder her, just like Tinkerbell would have tried to murder them if she had found out

what Peter did with them!

Peter and his boys would occasionally fly around the world, thus been spotted by some people

and generating a legend. Some people believed those flying boys led by Peter Pan truly

existed, most people believed them to be just a hoax, like Loch Ness monster. Nevertheless,

several books and fairytales were written about them.

And so, decades passed. The children forgot their past, they even forgot the 'parents' concept.

Peter Pan enjoyed every minute of his life on that island. He even managed to make friends

with the indians, he was the indisputable leader of the boys, he could fuck any female he

wanted anytime. He felt like a God. He became arrogant, ignoring danger, believing that

nothing bad could ever happen to him.

One day, one of the boys, James Hook, started doubting their leader's ways. Since they

could fly, why didn't they escape the island and go back to civilization? Why not sharing

the effects of the magic fairy dust with the whole humanity? Wasn't it selfish to live in

their ageless paradise and let the other humans age and live in a miserable world of

poverty and diseases?

Some of the boys took Hook's side, some others stayed loyal to Peter Pan. Peter banished

the rebels from the group and forbade Tinkerbell to provide them with any more dust. After

one day or two, the dust's effects had worn off, so, in one moment, the rebels found their

bodies at the physical age they would normally be at had the dust never been sprayed on

them. And, of course, they lost their ability to fly.

Ever since, there has been a constant conflict between Peter's group and Hook's group.

* * *

Peter can't wait to open the box that he believes to contain a present sent to him by

Wendy. Who knows what there is in it. And who knows why Wendy asked him not to

open it before six o clock. That Wendy chick is weird, ain't she?

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring her to this island after all. Peter had got kinda

bored of having sex with the same females (Tinkerbell and the mermaids) every day

for over 40 years, so he wanted to find something new. Heh, that trick with the

'missing shadow' (an occasional side effect of the magic dust) was an ingenius

way to pretend that his first encounter with Wendy was only a random incident.

Initially, he believed that, with Wendy, it would be as easy as it had been with his

harem all those years. Too bad, since he collected that chick, everything is going from

bad to worse. First, Tinkerbell and the mermaids went into an annoying fit of jealousy,

threatening even the life of the female newcomer. Then, all of sudden, Wendy decided

the paradise here is not to her taste and she prefers to go back to grow up and age in

the real world! That gal must be nuts! Peter wouldn't really care under normal circumstances.

The real problem is that Wendy also managed to convince his group to follow her. After less

than 24 hours since she came here, the world he has built all these decades is falling apart.

'I was so stupid to bring her here,' he says in his head. Next time, before he decides to add a

new chick to his harem, he'll spy on her for a while first, to make sure she's suitable for the

role of a 'mother' (or should he say, if he knew our slang terms, a 'sugar mother').

Little does he know there will be no next time. The bomb explodes.

* * *

Everybody on the ship believes Peter is dead. Just like in the movie's universe. Except,

in this universe, he is dead indeed. Wendy is now walking the plank, having refused to

obey Captain Hook. She drops. Once the splash is heard, though, something occurs to

the captain. 'Save the girl,' he orders. The crew is baffled, but they obey.

As some men dive to Wendy's rescue, James sighs. Come to think of it, now that his

enemy is gone, he has no reason to carry that bitterness in his heart. Okay, Peter was

an asshole who sexually exploited naive girls and deprived him of one hand, so he

deserved to die. But what would he gain by killing a random maid as well?

The sailors take the wet, rescued girl before the captain. Wendy looks at him, baffled.

James sighs again. 'Listen to a story,' he begins. He tells her everything. Though her

siblings do not really understand, Wendy, who has read a lot and, more or less, knows

what sex is, cannot hide her shock.

So, the supposedly innocent Peter Pan had brought her here with the 'Live your dream

in Neverland; you'll never grow up' deception, intending to turn her into another sexual

toy of his. Wendy's shock turns into disgust when she realizes that, in that 12 year old

body, there was the mind of an at least 50 year old child molestor! Who is the real

villain in this story?

James holds her hands with compassion. 'Listen, girl,' he says. 'Don't stay on this island

and throw your lives away as we did. Go back home and live the happy, normal lives

that we couldn't have.'

'Wh-what about you?' Wendy asks.

'I'm afraid it's too late for us to fit with the real world,' Hook sighs. 'We'll stay here.'

James releases Tinkerbell, who sprays on the kids another dose of dust, so that they

can fly back home.


	15. Aristocats

'Mousy, you just struck out. Any last words?' Scat Cat

threateningly says as he protrudes a claw.

Roquefort, the brave mouse that came all the way to this alley

to save Duchess and her kittens, the cats he befriended

almost all his life, is too scared to speak.

'Well, I guess you have no last words,' Scat Cat laughs as

he moves his little prey towards his mouth. From Roquefort's

perspective, everything is happening in slow motion. As he

sees the sunlight for the last time before the carnivore's jaws

engulf him, he realizes he's not that sad that he's going to

die; what he cannot forgive himself for is the fact that he

failed his friends. All because he couldn't remember the

name of that cat who sent him here. That name was the

most important piece of information in his life, the only thing

that he ever had to remember at all costs. And yet he

forgot it, thus dooming the four aristocratic cats.

Well, if he was not as panicked as he was, he would

realize that there were ways to get around that problem.

For instance, he could have described the cat who sent

him, he could have said something like: 'It was a male cat

with orange fur.' Or he could have mentioned Duchesses

name. Unfortunately, at that moment, Roquefort's mind was

paralyzed with fear, so he didn't think of any of the above.

Soon, his body has turned into a mess of blood and little

intestines chewed by the grey cat. Roquefort is no more.

* * *

Edgar is delighted. The carriers came and took away the

chest containing the four annoying cats, the only thing that

separated him from millions of dollars. In less than one

hour, those damned felines will be flying to Timbuktu, never

to be seen around again.

The servant sighs. Gosh, that was exhausting. He looks at

the orange cat's corpse with a fork impaled in its abdomen.

He admits he had to exert a lot of effort to kill that persistent

pest. Where did it come from anyway?

Oh, whatever, let's clean up the mess before that old coot,

Madame Bonfamille, sees anything...

* * *

At an unknown train station in Timbuktu, in the middle of a

savannah, with only a small, primitive village nearby, a group

of lightly dressed, black workers is unloading the wagons.

They take out of a wagon a chest. Strange. There is no

recipient address. Someone just decided to send it here,

without specifying anything else.

Curiously, they open it. An adult cat along with three kittens

jump out, startling the workers, and run away, towards the

savannah. The rest of those poor creatures' life is too sad

to be told.

* * *

At their penthouse, O'Malley's friends are playing their

instruments in a bored fashion. Nothing is the same anymore.

It's been a long time since O'Malley disappeared. What the

hell has happened with him?

'You know what, fellows?' the Chinese cat dares to say, at

some point. 'I know it sounds crazy, but do you think that

there is any chance that O'Malley having gone missing has

anything to do with what that crazy mouse told us that day?'

Come to think of it, the last time they saw their orange

friend was the night before that mouse showed up. What

if...?

'Maybe we should have followed it where it wanted to take

us to, just in case,' the Russian cat adds.

A tear rolls down the cheek of Scat Cat, the one who ate the

mouse. If it was ever proven that O'Malley really needed

them that day, he'd never be able to forgive himself. But

even that, even finding out such a harsh truth and living

with remorse would be preferable to living with this

uncertainty that is currently tormenting them. 'I shouldn't

have been so quick to eat it,' he admits, trying to hold back

his tears.

The other cats gather round and hug him, trying to console

him. 'It's not your fault. You couldn't have imagined,' the

English cat whispers. If only those words were enough to

alleviate his friend's pain.

* * *

Edgar is back at his house. Yes, the mansion belongs to him

now. Madame Bonfamille passed away soon after her cats'

disappearance, unable to take the sorrow. Alas, the

unscrupulous servant inherited everything and is now

filthily rich. Therefore, he should be happy, shouldn't he?

Then why is he not?

It's because of those stupid guests at the social parties

he attends. One time, during one of those gatherings, he

made the mistake of trying to seem smart and sophisticated;

he mentioned that cats live 108 years, since they have 9

lives, each life lasting 12 years. Everybody burst into

laughter, to his annoyance.

When one of the guests was able to talk again, though his

eyes were full of laughter produced tears, he explained

to him that that '9 lives' thing is just a figure of speech

which means that a cat is really durable; it doesn't mean

that a cat is literally reborn 8 times before dying for good!

Edgar felt so stupid when he heard that. So, as it turned

out, his master's cats would not outlive him as he thought.

He could have just waited a few years for them to die.

He didn't need to go as far as he did!

But the most vexing thing is that, since that day, everybody

considers him dumb. He keeps being invited to social parties

because of his financial status, but he can feel it that they

all laugh at him behind his back.

He looks at himself in the mirror. 'Who needs them? I have

money. I don't need ANYONE!' He punches the mirror, breaking

it and making his hand bleed.

He doesn't need anyone. Gosh, he sure wishes he believed

that...


	16. Tarzan

He feels powerless. For the first time in his life. He, a man

with strength that rivals that of a gorilla! It all happened so

fast.

He had barely got on the ship, that strange, huge thing that

was supposed to transport him where he has always belonged,

to a world inhabited by creatures like him, not sure about his

choice.

However, before he could change his mind or even reconsider

his decision, a group of men attacked him. They were too

many for him to handle by himself, even with his monstrous

strength. They captured Jane, his love, too.

Then Clayton appeared. It seems he wants to do harm to

gorillas, the creatures he has lived with all his life. Tarzan

asked him why, but he's not sure he understood the answer.

Well, what's important right now is to warn his old pack, to

call for help.

He's about to produce one of his jungle cries when Clayton

muffles his mouth with a cloth. Alas, his friends will never hear

his warning. They will not know about the peril they're in

before it's too late.

And it's all Tarzan's fault for having abandoned them. At

least that's what he believes, no matter what Jane tells him

to console him.

* * *

Clayton is sitting in the living room of his brand new, luxurious

house. Since that job in jungle went well a few months ago,

he has been pretty well off.

He looks at Kerchak, the embalmed gorilla that decorates

the room. Especially this one, he did not want to sell. He

kept it for himself as a trophy. He wants to see everyday

the corpse of the animal that humiliated him once and be

reminded of his victory. 'So, who had the last laugh, ape?'

he says to the dead gorilla, as if it can understand or even

hear.

He sits at an armchair, with his legs crossed, fills a glass with

fine wine and opens a newspaper. Oh, look, Jane and her ape

man are in the news again. In a colorless photo, he sees

them. Jane is wearing one of her elegant dresses. Tarzan is

wearing trousers, a suit and a tie. They have been going

around the world, protesting about the animals' rights.

They have earned quite a reputation doing that. And, even

though they're nowhere near as rich as he is, they seem way

happier.

That last thought doesn't make much sense to Clayton.

Money is the most important thing in the world; he may not

be educated as that annoying Jane chick and her father, but

he knows that much. He can't understand all that shit about

sentimentality. He lived a hard life, in poverty, without any

chances to get a real education, struggling to make ends meet

since he was a child, having to use the skills he acquired in

the streets to survive. Everybody around him seemed to

agree that the purpose in life is to make as much money as

possible and care about your own prosperity and that

emotions are just childish whims. His parents seemed to

agree. His teenagehood friends (with whom he would go

around and rape girls to have fun) seemed to agree.

Then why do those two seem so... fulfilled? Hmf, let's stop

thinking about that bitch and her ape man. He turns the

newspaper's page and has a sip of his wine.

Almost unconsciously, he puts a hand in his pocket and

catches something. What is... oh, that's right, an amulet he

bought from a native during one of his safaris once. He bought

it just because he found it fancy, it was not that he had

believed that native's stories about that amulet having the

power to resurrect embalmed animals if you wiggle it in front

of one.

Heh, let's try it, just for the fun of it. He raises it. 'Come on,

mister filthy ape, wake up,' he jokes, wiggling the pendant.

Then, before his horrified eyes... life returns to Kerchak's eyes.

And his gun is not nearby!

With a terrifying roar, the resurrected gorilla charges at his

killer, full or vindictiveness. Clayton stands up and turns around,

about to run away. Too late.

He finds himself pinned on the wall. Wait, what is this monster

doing? Is it lowering his pants? 'God, no, not that. KILL ME,

BUT NOT THAT' Clayton screams, realizing what the gorilla is

up to. He's just speaking to deaf ears. Kerchak shoves his

penis into Clayton's ass. Oh, the freakish pain...

* * *

Clayton wakes up. The newspaper he was reading is still

on his lap. His glass of wine has fallen on the floor and the

wine is spilled. Kerchak is still dead and embalmed. It all was

a dream.

He places his hand on his chest and sighs. 'I'd better

cut down on alchohol' he murmurs.

Then, he catches something in his pocket. The amulet!

Should he try it? For real this time? After pondering

it for a few seconds, he decides not to. Not that he

believes such hocus pocus nonsense, but... you know...

let's just not do it...


	17. Emperor's New Groove

Kronk was watching the sack containing Emperor Kuzco,

currently transformed into a lama, being carried away by the

stream towards the waterfall. Such a plunge would mean death

for the young monarch. Suddenly, two tiny versions of Kronk

appeared, one on each of his shoulders, one of them dressed

like an angel and the other one dressed like a devil, and

started arguing over whether the original Kronk should save

Kuzco or not.

'Listen, big guy, there are three reasons that you should

walk away,' the devil addresses Kronk. And, showing his

angelic counterpart, he continues: 'Number one. Look at

this guy. He has that sissy music thing.'

'We've been through this,' the annoyed angel protests.

'It's a harp.'

'Yeah, it's a harp,' the devil mocks him. And, referring to the

angel's outfit, he continues: 'And that's a dress.'

'A robe,' the angel corrects him, further insulted.

'Number two,' the devil carries on, jumps on the ledge and

performs a handstand, 'Look what I can do.'

'What does that have to do with... anything?' a confused

Kronk asks.

'No, wait, he has a point,' the angel adds, pensive.

Kronk is about to tell them to go away, but he is interrupted

by the devil: 'And now, the third and most important reason.

If you save him, he might come back, reclaim the throne, which

means that Yzma won't become an empress, won't be able to

have any man she wants, so you'll have to keep being the

one to sexually satisfy her!'

Kronk's face is distorted by disgust, remembering all the times

Yzma made sexual advances on him by using her authority

over him. 'Yikes, he's right,' the angel's face is distorted in a

similar fashion to the original Kronk's. 'Do you want to screw

that miserable excuse for a woman again?'

'NO,' Kronk snaps and walks away as the unconscious

Kuzco lama plunges to its death.

* * *

Empress Yzma is sitting on her throne, enjoying a beverage.

She still can't believe she pulled this off so easily. Well,

maybe gods felt her pain and decided to help. She knows

she will be a far better ruler than the likes of Kuzco (actually,

she won't, but that's what she believes), she knows she

deserves that kind of power after the miserable life she has

lived.

Born with a rare skin disease, she has been a repulsively

ugly woman since she can remember herself. Even her

parents could not stand looking at her! Growing up, she

realized she would remain a virgin for as long as she would

live. A poor soul with no friends, no love stories, no social life,

no paternal love. That misery was her punishment for having

been born that ugly, although it was something she never

chose.

And then, life threw an unexpected and unbelievable blessing

to her way. Her appalling looks were what gave her the

chance to get a decent job at the palace! You see, when

Kuzco was born, the royal couple needed a nanny to raise

the child (the empress was too 'delicate' to do stuff such as

changing diapers). But the empress demanded that she was

an ugly one, the uglier the better, because she did not want

any beautiful women around her husband, the emperor; she

was jealous like hell. And so, Yzma got the job!

From the first years of his life, Kuzco showed how spoiled a

brat he was, constantly turning Yzma into his personal toy,

playing pranks on her, deriding her and turning her life into

hell in any way he could. Yzma had to suck it up and take

everything in order to keep her well paid job, but, secretly,

she hated that young bastard who would never have to

lift a finger for anything in his life.

Nevertheless, Kuzco decided to promote her into his

advisor once his parents died and he became an emperor.

Maybe, deep inside, he was kinda fond of his old nanny,

despite the way he treated her, maybe he was not as

insensitive as he seemed, it was just that the conditions

under which he was born and lived never gave him the

chance to get a moral compass. Even that promotion,

though, was not enough to change Yzma's feelings towards

him.

When Kuzco fired her, it was the final straw. Alas, Yzma

decided to murder him and gain the throne. And it turned

out to be so easy that she wondered why she hadn't tried

it earlier! Heh, what an idiot that lad was. I mean, eating

food made by the person you just fired? Well, she guesses

that, if you are born with all your practical problems solved,

your mind is rusty.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a guard: 'Your majesty,

the peasant who asked for hearing is here.'

'Tell him to come in,' Yzma replies, back in a good mood,

since that interruption reminded her she is now an

empress and her miserable past is... well, in the past.

A well built man enters. 'I am Pacha, your majesty,' he bows.

'A while before his tragic death, Emperor Kuzco announced

to me that he intended to destroy my village in order to build

his resort there.'

A moment of silence. 'So?' Yzma raises an eyebrow.

'So... err... with all the respect,' Pacha gulps, 'I want to know,

now that you took charge, what will happen with... us...'

Yzma glares at him, making him gulp again. Next, she laughs.

'Don't worry, your village is safe,' she finally answers, eliciting

a sigh from the righteous man.

'You have my and my people's eternal gratitude, your majesty,'

he bows once more, about to turn around and leave.

'HEY, did I say you can go away yet?' the empress yells,

making the muscular man freeze. He hesitantly turns around.

'There is something I want from you before you go.'

'Like... like what?' Pacha asks, unsure what to expect.

The next moment, Yzma's expression gives him a clear

message. The empress winks and kisses air.

Pacha laughs uncomfortably. 'Err... I'm flattered, my empress.

You are a really attractive woman,' he lies. 'But, you see, I'm

married, so...'

'Did I say I care?' Yzma interrupts him. 'GUARDS!'

Pacha's eyes bulge in terror. He tries to run away, but it's too

late. A group of guards immobilize him. One of them knocks him

unconscious with a martial arts move.

* * *

Pacha wakes up naked on a bed, hands and feet tied up.

He notices Yzma. She is naked too and about to ride him.

Oh, the horror...wait, does he have a... boner? 'I gave you

one of my potions,' the empress explains. 'You know, to

make sure that, down there, you will... cooperate.'

'Let me go, you filthy bitch,' an angry Pacha screams, not

caring about his safety anymore.

Yzma rides him. The feeling of her vagina around his penis

is awful. It's as if her pussy is made of dust or chalk or

something like that.

As she forces her lips on his, he feels her breath. What a

stink! Seriously, his pigs' poop smell way better!

Pacha begged, implored, beseeched (wait, all those are

synonyms!). To no avail. Having been treated with contempt

all her life, Yzma's heart has become harder than rock.

* * *

Pacha is leaving the palace, crying. A well built, male adult,

but, right now, he's crying like a little boy. The demonic empress

let him go after the... rape. Oh, gosh, it was rape indeed. He

was raped!

What is he supposed to tell his wife? Will they ever get over

it? Probably not. No matter how hard they try, that memory,

the memory of that disgusting woman being on top of him will

haunt his marriage forever.

When he first heard Emperor Kuzco died, he felt happy,

though he knew he shouldn't feel happy about anyone's

death. But now he wonders whether it would have been

better if Kuzco had lived. I mean, even if that spoiled lad

had destroyed their village, would it have been really worse

than what Yzma did to him?

He feels stupid. So stupid. Why did he think that a different

ruler would mean a more just future? People in power come

and go, but injustice remains. That's what the world is like.

Power will always go to bastards, one way or another.


End file.
